On Top Of All The Problems I Have To Deal With You Have To Show Up
by gianahennelly
Summary: Clarke and the other 47 are still missing and ontop of that Finn is losing his mind. Bellamy has to deal with all of this plus the fact that his father has come down with the arc and is causing problems. Will the overbearing presence of Bellamy father dull his edge as a leader when Clarke and the 47 need him the most This is the sequel to The King And His Queen
1. Chapter 1

On Top Of All The Problems I Have To Deal With You Show Up

Chapter 1 You Have No Right

10 Years Ago

"Bellamy say goodbye to your father right now" Bellamy looked at his sister who was saying goodbye to their so called father but he wouldn't even acknowledge them when he saw them on other parts of the ship. So why should he have to acknowledge him right now it hardly seemed fair. "Bye daddy" The seven year old Octavia gripped her father's hand before turning back to Bellamy a confused look on her face. "What's wrong Bell?" Bellamy glared at his father and then at his mother. "You don't even admit I am your son what harm could it do, yet I have to admit it you being my father and then leaving. You don't give a damn about us you're just here to sleep with mom." Aura looked at Bellamy a horrified expression on her face that soon turned into a sneer "say goodbye to your father then go to bed" Bellamy growled under his breath "Bye dad" He looked at him and then at Octavia before walking away. Aura turned back to look at Bellamy and Octavia's father. "I'm sorry Marcus I don't know what has gotten into him today he's been like this since yesterday." Marcus shook his head no and kissed Aura on the forehead, "It's no problem my love he's a kid and he's angry with every right to be. He will make a good member of the guard someday." Aura nodded her head and started to open the door. "Goodnight vice chancellor Kane" Marcus smiled and nodded his head before walking down the hallway.

Present day Bellamy POV

"You got to stay on your feet" This little weasel I came here to save him I must of had a momentary lapse in judgment when I did that. I forgot about what he did to Raven and Clarke. What he tried to do to Octavia I had to be out of my mind. I heard screaming and Monroe and Steerling the course it's about time. Tristan charged after them when two gunshots rang out in the air and he dropped to the ground. Revealing him standing with the smoking gun the spineless piece of shit why was he even here. "We're here now" I growled at him and he seemed hurt but Abby ran over to me and checked my face. "Are you okay you look like you have been through war." I looked at her rolling my eyes "Don't be rude Bellamy Blake." I looked past her shoulder to Kane who was helping Fin up off of the ground. "Screw you I don't have to listen to you we're not on the arc and I'm not one of your soldiers." He laughed at me "Yes well you made sure to ruin that opportunity." I laugh at him "If you didn't want the opportunity wasted you should have kept you dick in your pants." He glared at him there was no hate in his eyes only this saddened expression. Abby looked at me and then at Kane this confused look on her face. "Whats going on." I huffed out some air and looked at him. "Can't get arrested now can you" I mocked some sincerity in my voice before looking at Abby. "Nothing we can take you to the dorp ship Clarke was alive the last time that I saw her." Abby looked at me I know she notice the way that my voice changed when I talked about her. "Is there something you would like to tell me Bellamy." I look at her and started to walk away before I felt a cold hand on my shoulder holding firm. "I raised you with better manners than that." I laughed and turned to see Kane looking at me. "Yea dad and how did you do that all the way from alpha station." There were some small gasp and I look over to Finn he seemed more surprised than anyone else. "I am dating your daughter, have been since the first couple of weeks when we landed." I started to walk off

I heard murmurs and whispers behind me and I felt a presence to my right I knew that it was most likely Finn but I could be wrong. "You still have that animosity towards me huh?" It wasn't really a question more of a blanket statement. "Shouldn't I, you allowed mom to get floated and you kept me a secret my entire life. I get not admitting O is your daughter but me, I just don't get it. It turns my stomach that me and O have the misfortune that you are our father." I looked back at him sadness radiating off of him and i shook my head sadly. "Yes well if I did admit you were my son you would be ripped away from your mother and I didn't want that to happen. So I said nothing. But I am proud of you Bellamy don't think that I am not." I laughed at him like I gave a damn about his opinion now. "Yea that doesn't matter much to me but I'm sure O would love to hear that from you, she was heartbroken by the way when you let them lock her up for being born. While you escaped justice." My voice was filled with venom and hatred as we reach the gate of the camp and he palce a hand on my shoulder. "You stay here understand when it is safe you can come in." I rolled my eyes at him and he sighed and walked away, I could feel Finn ay my back and I turned it look at him. "What do you want Finn" He looked at me confused and then at the nearby tunnel we were about to sneak into. "Your dad is the chancellor down here on earth that is a big deal." I scoffed at him as we ran out of the tunnel and laid eyes on the charred bone and ash. Grounder bodies lay everywhere and that was when I saw him I felt rage in the pit of my stomach boil. I charged Murphy and punched him in the face one right after the other until I felt sharp voltage of pain shoot through my body and I double over. "You are not an animal we have laws down here.

I looked over to see my father towering over me and Finn trying to plead my case. "Go fuck yourself chancellor this had nothing to do with beating Murphy and everything to do with you having a criminal for a son. Go ahead arrest me I am sure you already got your cuffs out." I sneered at him before sitting up and letting him put the cuffs on me. I watched them pull Raven out and my father walked over to me. "Don't you dare speak to me like that ever again." "Or what you going to tell mom, oh wait you had her foliated." I glared at him as he lifted me to my feet and told me to walk. "Believe it or not I do care deeply about you and your sister." I laughed at him "You're right I don't believe that and nor do I care stop talking to me I might be your son by blood but that is about it." I glared at him from over my shoulder before looking back to where I was stepping this was going to stuck.

It took us 20 minutes to get to the crash sight and I was pulled into a jail cell, my bones were starting to ache from being in the cuffs so long it was going to kill me sitting here. "So you ready to talk to me yet." I watched my father if you could even call him that walked into the room."Depends do you want to talk more about the grounders or about me" He simeld sadly and I already knew the answer "Then no I don't want to talk get out I'm trying to sleep and you're not helpin. " He simply walked further into the room and pulled up a chair and looked at me. "Bell it breaks my heart to see you in here but until you calm down I can't let you out.I love you, you're my first born son and you bring me a lot of pride I heard all the reports of how the 100 wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for you. You hunted them food and saved lives but still you act like you hate me. Hate the fact..." "Shut up! I don't want to hear it I do hate you, you were a shit father and you allowed them to kill mom. You were the second most powerful man on the arc you have gotten pardons for people before but you didn't think to consider that for mom." My voice was laced with venom and hatred and I could feel my body shaking from anger he had the nerve to assume he knows anything. "Bellamy I knew that if I got a pardon for her it would make it look like I was involved." I whined at the way he put it "Oh so me and O were nothing more than crimes that you were involved with float yourself dad get out of my face." I could feel my face contorting with rage and anger. I heard a knock at the door and Murphy as out into the room "He was cleared from medical." Dad nodded his head and walked over to me he placed a soft hand on my shoulder that despite my rage, it eased the tension racking my body. "You going to be okay? In here with him?" I look at him and softened a bit "My arms are killing me you had me, you locked me in here for two days could you please take the cuffs off. I'll behave dad, promise" He looked at me I was whispering I didn't want Murphy to hear our conversation. He nodded his head and took off the zip ties and I stretched my arms out wincing in pain. I wasn't use to the blood circulation coming back. "Thanks" I looked at him and he nodded his head

I watched them place Murphy far from me hanging against some wall, he collapsed to the ground and glared at me. "So you are the son of the new chancellor who would have thought, but I guess it makes sense. Your mother managed to hide your sister for 16 years plus the fact that she had enough ration points to support all three of you. I'm shocked that they didn't put it together. But even though he is your father you were stuck living a shit life just like the rest of us so you hate him for it." I look at Murphy and sighed as I flexed my arms once more before standing and stretching out my back. "I would rather not be analyzed by you so mind your own business Murphy before I kill you." I turned to look at him anger flaring into my eyes. "Yeah I get it you hate me for everything that happens but you're not better than me." I laughed at him and sat down "I'm better than you it's a simple fact I would have never told the grounders anything, I wouldn't have tried to kill a 13 year old kid and I wouldn't shoot blindly crippling someone that helped save your scrawny little ass." I look at him and he winced at the mention of Charlotte's name. "What's wrong Murphy can't handle it" I sneered at him and a door opened and Finn walked in. He looked at me and sighed then at Murphy "It's time to go find our friends." I nodded my head and started to get up before walking over to Murphy and lifting him up. "What do you think that you are doing?" I turned to Finn did he even have a brain in his head if the grounders were the ones that took him it would make sense to take someone that has been in their camp. "He's been in the camp now let's go." I walked out of the cells my father would have a field day when he realized I wasn't here. I laughed to myself and walked off in the dark with Finn and the others


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sir There Is A Issue

Kanes POV

I ran my hand threw my hair it was matted from the crash, I remember the days when Aurora used to comb it for me now I can barely get my hand threw it. I shook my head sadly and thought about Bellamy. These past 2 days have done nothing for his anger and hatred against me but I saw it in his face if only for a moment. He was ready to forgive me I could tell by the way that his mask of hurt and anger broke. I walked threw the metal corridors till I made it to my room and sat down the night was going to be rough and come tomorrow morning it won't be any easier we need to find those kids it would put the parents at ease to know that they are safe. I just wished I knew if Octavia was alive when she left with this gounder boyfriend of hers she was dying of a very serious wound. Why would Bellamy just let him take her he had to have some reason .Maybe I should go and ask I was exhausted and that wouldn't be good for me I collapsed on my navy blue couch and closed my eyes this couldn't be going any better maybe I just need to drift off to sleep it would make the rest of my night just a bit more enjoyable.

"Come on Bellamy don't you want to spend the day with dad?" I looked at my 2 year old son he looked so uninterested he simply looked at his lap and counted his finger. "Bellamy you don't want to hang out with daddy" Bellamy looked up again the once he heard his mother's voice, even in her work clothes she was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. She walked over to us I was sitting on the couch waiting for Bellamy to respond, she walked over to me and straddle me before turning to Bellamy. "Come on Bell you don't want to spend time with daddy." He looked at her confused and then at me and then smile wide he had no clue what we were saying and if he didn't he really didn't care. Aura kissed me her blue green eyes full of happiness. "I wish we could stay in this moment." I look at her this sadness started to fill her eyes. "Don't worry someday we will be able to let everyone know whose wife you are and whose son this is. But until it is safe for the two of you I can't risk it, just imagine this law it might be time temporary but it is meant to be inforce like it is permanent." She sighed heavily Jaha made it is rule that no one from alpha station is allowed to have kids right now it is overcrowded so in a way Bellamy is partly illegal. She shook her head and looked at me and then at Bell. "You going to stay here with him or are you going to take him on a walk." She started to make baby noises at Bellamy that he didn't like. "I take the kid on a walk if anyone ask I just tell them that I am babysitting for a friend that has to work." I smiled at her slyly and she huffed out a large amount of air before she go up. "I love you." I smile at her and lifted Bellamy into my arms. "I love you to" She smiled and reached down to Bellamy with her hair. "I love you more Bellamy." He giggled and tried to grab at her hair but she pulled away before he got the chance."

The pounding at the door stirred me from my memory I sat upright and looked around the sun was shining I could tell there were little circles of light flooding into the room. I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it a muscler women who looked almost manly was standing there her eyes forcing and harsh. There was this serious air that was coming off of her did something go wrong while I was sleeping or was this something else. "what is wrong major Burns" She looked at me and then her face gave way to concern and actions, "Sir your son along with John Murphy and a few others have disappeared and they took guns with them." I shudder at the thought Bellamy he might be a trained guardsmen but he didn't have enough strength for this he was injured badly and this won't help him. But this doesn't make sense what was going on who could have done this... Abby she had no problem doing whatever it took to find Clarke and make sure that she was safe. I ran down the hallway I made it seem like a had a purpose but I wasn't worried. I walked out the fresh sunlight hitting my skin the warmth tingle I still wasn't use to it. I walked over till I saw Abby I pulled her aside worry flashing across my face at thought of Bell being out there. I look her in the eyes "Please tell me you didn't arm them and let them out of camp." Abby was defiant you could see it in the way that she stood and the look in her eyes. She was proud of what she had down. "That's my kid Marcus" I glared at her how dare she pull that shit with me. "Yeah and do you see me breaking laws to find Octavia my daughter is missing and now thanks to you so is my son. Just because you want something badly doesn't mean that you endanger others to get it. Don't you get that." She looked at me unfazed by what I had to say to her. "Thats was my son and you sent him out there what if the grounders don't have them and they attack what if my son dies and your daughter is perfectly fine. Did you even stop for a moment to think about those kids or just about your daughter. You can talk all you like Abby but you're really just selfish and heartless." I walked away from here she made me sick to my stomach. Major Burns looked at me and then at Abby off in the distance. "So?" I looked at her and then at Abby "She admit it if she isn't in the med bay I want her ass confined to her room got that." She nodded her head to scared to even look at me. I walked back into the arc there was work that needed to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Did You Know?

Bellamy POV

What was wrong with him he was really going to leave the girl to die even after everything that we had risked to save her in the first place. I looked at Finn he was steady making the map not worried about anyone or anything else as long as he got to Clarke. I didn't get his drive to find her I love her but still I had priority of what really matter yet he was dead set on finding her. "Finn you need to calm down." I looked at him and he glared at me "No I am going here is your map if you really do care about her then I expect to see you there." I glared at him how dare he question my comment to Clarke. I loved her she was a great girl and I didn't want to lose her but I wasn't going to let a girl die because of it. I turned back and looked at John who was following after Fiin. "Hey Murphy" He looked at me and I threw him my assault rifle before looking at O "Really?" I sighed and looked at her before grabbing the farm station girls and giving her my jacket she had to be freezing. I walked back to the camp O was right behind me she looked worried. "Hey before we get to camp there is something that you might want to know."

I looked at her she had this confuse expression on her face. "what is it?" I sighed and thought about it she would love the fact that he is back but I didn't trust it. "Dad he is here on the ground he made it and he is in charge at camp just thought that I should tell you." She smiled wide and looked at me I knew that she would act that way. "That's great" I smiled at her but I made sure that my real feelings weren't shown. "Yeah great." I did my best to make it seem like I was glad that he was back before turning back to the path.

We made it to camp Jaha at no time at all and Abby rushed over to me and grabbed the girl before walking away. I looked at O and sighed before a sharp weight hit my chest and I fet small hands wrapping around my back. I looked down and saw blonde hair enveloping my chest. I reached my arms around her and I felt a few tears escape her eyes. "Clarke where the hell were you." She pulled apart and kissed me passionately and wild. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she started to moan.

"Now there is strong that I didn't think that I would see. Daddy!" I pulled my tongue back and looked to see my father walking towards us and Octavia running over to him. She enveloped him in a hug before I turned back to look at Clarke. "Daddy?" I look at her and sighed "I will tell you about it once we get inside but first where the hell have you been. With the grounders?" I looked at her she had this wave of fear come over her. "No the mountain men we have to get them is Finn?" I sighed and look back towards the forest "Looking for you come on I am sure they are going to want to talk to the both of us. I will explain when we get into the station." She nodded her head and we walked towards my father he smiled wide and hugge me. "Don't leave this camp again without my knowing. I was worried about you." I looked at him shocked but I returned the hug my mind could process this later. "Come one you can rest in my quarters while we decided what to do with Finn and Murphy." I nodded my head I don't want to take his orders but Clarke looked like she had been through hell.

I walked into the room and sat on my dad's bed relaxing and putting my feet up, I sighed heavily and propped my head up against the backboard and looked at Claire. "Your dad is Marcus Kane." I smiled and put a finger to my lips "Someone might hear you" She giggled and walked over to the bed and straddled me giving me this coy look. "Explain yourself you said that you would."I sighed and looked at her even with all these cuts and bruise she looks amazing. "My mother was married in secret to my father I was born and then O was born end of story. There was some population law on Alpha sation the year that I was born so it wasn't like I could take the old man's name so I took my mom's. So did O but that was for a different reason entirely. Anyway he allowed my mother to get floated and allowed my sister to be thrown in jail. I have no love for that man." She looked at me sadden by what I had to say but it was true he was nothing to me.

There was a knock at the door and O walked in "Hey Bell come one they are coming out of the meeting." I nodded my head and started to get out of bed. I helped Clarke up and we walked to the end of the hallway and watched her mom talking to her. "So you are going to abandon them cut them lose." I walked and placed my hand in Clarke's. Abby glared at me as if I want good enough for her daughter. "Yes well it has been decided that we can risk letting a team go after them, your father is leaving with the grounder prisoner to go talk out a peace treaty." Clarke looked horrified at the thought "But I am telling you the grounders don't have them the mountain men do." She sighed and my father walked out and over to me and Clarke."You to aren't soldiers just let us handle this, even if they don't have the kids we still need to make peace with them." I rolled my eyes and he glared at me. "Watch yourself boy." I sighed and nodded my head at him "Yes sir" I groaned at the thought of being submissive but it was just an act once I was out of here I would got get my friends. "Good I'll be back soon behave son." I growled under my breath and he walked away. "see even your father thinks that this is a good idea." I laughed at her "He's no father to me and as for Finn and Murphy we can go get them we don't need you." She looked at me her expression changing to one of loathing. "No that's not happening." "So we can all risk our lives for her but when she's safe nothing else matters we are just expendable to you." She turned back glaring at me.

She got close to my face "how speak to me like that. I'm the new chancellor of this arc and you will not speak to me like that." I laughed at her "what's wrong chancellor you can't handle the truth." I heard approaching footsteps and my father came back and glared at me then Abby. "Leave this to me Abby you have more important things to worried about." She stormed off and I looked to Clarke. " Get moving." She looked at me then at Kane and nodded her head no doubt looking for Raven.

He walked over to me and slapped me upside the head tousling my hair in the process. He glared at me before looking towards where Abby ran off to. "What did i say about behaving, what you said is rude and inconsiderate." I rolled my eyes at him and he punched me on the shoulder. "Stop hitting me"My voice was low and dangerous and he glared at me. "Don't take that tone with me. You might not like me but i am still your father and what I says goes you got that." I scoffed at him and growled low "Boy i will put you over my knee and beat you don't think i won't." I laughed at him causing attention towards us. "Im 24 you can't beat me" That made him laugh for some reason "you thought the same thing when you were 17 look how that turned out. Behave." He hit me in the head one more time for good measure before leaving. Great just great.

I walked to a part of the gate that couldn't be seen with O right behind me she had this look on her face. "We shouldn't leave dad will freak" I rolled my eyes are her what was with her recently that man meant nothing to me and I didn't really get it but I'm not the kind of guy to crush her stupid idea about a deadbeat. I growled and looked at Clark she had this small smile on her face as we reached Robin and she has the wall disconnected. I watched them walk out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned back to see Robin worried "Hey Im still pisted at him but make sure that he gets back here safe would you." I looked at her and sighed before nodding my head and going through the gate. I sighed and ran after my girls we walked through the forest silently and looked around. "So what's it like I mean having your dad back" "GREAT" "Horrible" Me and O said it at the same time she looked at me shocked before she kept walking. "How could you say that he loves us." I laughed at her I wasn't thinking I was just acting"He let our mother died when he had a chance to save her. He locked me up on a metal beam for 2 days my arms went numb and I couldn't even move my legs because my spine started to become crooked. He only cares about his agenda." She stopped walking and looked at me pisted off "You don't know that" I laughed at her"Yes I do I asked him and when I asked about why he let you stay in jail he said that he couldn't risk don't tell me that dad being back is a good thing I don't believe that shit and if you do you're just naive." I looked at her and then walked down the path towards the village and she growled under her breath and started to speak to in grounded language I guess she didn't want Clarke to here. "Bell don't say that it's too much for me to bear please" She was begging more than asking. "Great now I am the bad guy for telling you the truth look I won't lie to you. He is only out for himself and I don't believe he is here for us. Until he proves to me that he cares." I looked at her and she nodded her head and continued to walk until we heard a gunshot ring out.

I chased after O who ran towards the sound Clarke was right behind me and we broke out of the trees seeing a village. Finn was fring shooting everyone that dared to move the women, old people and kids what was wrong with him. I looked over to Murphy who was trying to pull the gun out of his hands. But he couldn't do it he had this type of death gripp and he kept firing until he ran out of bullets. I ran down and walked over to the grounders "Are you alright" I spoke to them in the native tongue it would only make things worse if we spoke in english. I looked around and sighed as Finn rated his eyes on Clarke. I could hear my heart pumping threatening to exploded from my chest what the hell was he planning to do to Clarke it was freaking me out. I turned back to the gounders and sighed as I got up and grab O by her arm. "Come on we need to get out of here before the others come back and think that we were the ones that did this." I looked at her she had tears in her eyes but they were from rage not sadness she wanted vengeance for Lincoln's people I could see it. I set off back to the camp not looking back this wouldn't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mom Gone Wild

Bellamy POV

They had been in the meeting for while and I was hoping that they weren't going to let that little freak out. As or Murphy he wasn't the one that pulled the trigger so I don't get why he is even in there. I looked over to where Clarke was waiting for me I sighed and placed our cups on the table and looked to her then at the map in front of me. "So this is where you got out?" I pointed to the picture and she nodded her head and looked at me. There was this concern in her eyes that I had never seen before it was good to know she cared so much about me. "What's wrong Clark tell me" I looked at her and she sighed and looked towards the station where Finn and Murphy was getting out of. He walked over to us and looked into Clark's eyes not dropping his gaze for a second before looking at me. "Clarke can we talk alone." I laugh at him and looked over to see O walking towards us she looked at Finn disgusted before looking at me. "He's a murderer we should kill him" I looked at her and then at Finn he had no clue what we were saying for once I was glad that Lincoln took the time to teach me the language. "What was that grounder pounder" Octavia didn't even lunge at him and she pulled her sword and placed it firmly to his throat. "Get this through your crazy little mind I will kill you you're nothing more than a murder. You should have been excavated yet here you stand and here you will die if you're not careful. You will always be nothing and Clark will never love you so don't for a minute think that you are getting anywhere near her." Octavia pulled back her sword and looked at me nodding her head before walking off towards the station. "Beat it Finn" I glared at him and he sighed and walked away "Sit Murphy" He nodded his head and pulled a seat from one of the other tables and sat down. I pushed a shot glass over to him. "This is a joke he should have been found guilty he killed women, children, old people, they were no threat to him and he killed them anyway. Then they had the nerve to include you on the charges."

Murphy seemed shocked that I would speak on his behalf but the kid was growing on my like a freakin mold. "Thanks for that man they let me go they said that it was just a formality. A lot of people wanted to find him guilty but Abby seemed to have a heart of gold I think she just felt bad because she left us out there to die." I nodded my head and looked at Clark "You got to talk some sense into her she is going to get us all killed she doesn't know what she is doing." Clarke looked at me and nodded her head before looking back toward the ship her mother was walking out of it. "Yeah well if she listened to me then she would have known that we were right and that if we didn't have to wait on the meeting to end. We could have stopped him before he started killing them. I am going to talk to her I'll be right back." I nodded my head and she placed a kiss on Murphy's cheek. "Thanks for saving my man he would have fell to his death if not for you." Murphy smiled and nodded his head before she walked away and went to speak to her mother. "So you and Clarke Griffin still can't wrap my head around it." I laughed at him and drank some more moonshine. "Yup neither can I but I would kill and die for her there is no doubt about it. So Murphy how long you staying?" He looked at me and then at the gate "Hopefully so as long as I feel like it why" I look at him and then thought about what I had said to him the first day that I met him. "Someone's gotta help me run things around here. If these people stay in charge we will all be dead. They don't hunt, they don't know how to fight grounders and they would die from exposure they had no clue how to live on the ground." He laugh at me and nodded his head taking another swig of his drink. "How long until Abby realizes that she isn't cut out to lead."

I smile and looked at him and then at the good doctor who was talking to Clarke right before she slapped her and started right in my eyes. Our gazes locked for a moment and my gaze shifted to Clark she held a hand to her face to shock to move. "I don't know why don't you ask her she is headed right here." Abby slammed her hands against the side of the table that Clarke was sitting at before looking at me. "What is wrong with you the minute that your father leaves you try to take hold of this camp." I laughed at her and looked back to Clark there was this red mark forming on her face like she didn't have enough injures. "What are you talking about?" I wonder what Clarke said to her mother that made her think this way I'll have to ask her. "You are not in charge here." Her voice was forceful and unwavering but she was looking in my eyes for a challenge and I was going to give her one. "Well Chancellor under your watch you let a psychopath escape justice do you think that the gounders will just sit by and let that go unavenged. Its seems that under your reign all people do is die, hell you almost got your own daughter killed. Plus the three guards that had died and the 18 people that Finn killed thats 22 people that have died and you have only been in charge for what a few days. Thats pathetic not to mention you botched Ravens surgery leaving her crippled. Jackson told me that if you have listened to what he had to said and moved the scalpel a little to the left then you wouldn't have hit her nerves that cause her leg damage. So it seems that you are the one that shouldn't be in charge. The way I see it me and Clarke took care of 100 kids without the help of the arc, fought the gounders effectively and survived against all odds. So tell me why shouldn't I be in charge." I felt a small hand on my shoulder I knew that it was Clark she was trying to show a united front. Murphy got up and stood up behind me.

A crowed was starting to form I could see it out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Abby her eyes were starting to twitch and I heard this dragging sound, I turned my head slightly to see Raven coming towards me. "Is that true Abby are you the reason that this happened to me." Abby looked towards Raven sadness written on her face this regret in her eyes. She turned to look at me and her eyes filled with fury. I'm sorry was it supposed to be a secret "Why were you talking to Jackson anyway." I looked at her that wasn't even important "He's a freind from the arc Jackson's mom knew my mom." I looked at her and she glared at me and the other people started to whisper. "You Bellamy Blake will never be in charge and neither will my daughter, you might have been in charge before we got down but now I am taking over." I laughed at her and looked at Clarke this apologetic look in my eyes for what I was about to say. "All you do is put your people in danger you lied about sending the 100 kids to the ground. Your judgment since then has been clouded with only one throught make sure Clark is okay. Which I can agree with what I can't agree with is you sending a team to find her and when she is brought to you safe and sound. You leave your team for dead in grounder territory with hostiles all around them. Then you let a nut job who has been committing murder, since he got to the ground and you found him not guilty. Only because you were hunted by my words, we are expandable to you when it comes to Clarke and that isn't going to change. You will put her over you people and that isn't a quality anyone would want to have in their leder."

There was hushed whisper going through the crowd and murmurs of agreement when some idea was pushed around. I didn't hear it but I kept going I wasn't going to step down I looked at her this hatred brewing in my eyes she was going to leave us for dead if we hadn't gotten here at the same time as Clarke we could have been kill looking for her daughter. "I love Clarke but if I had to choose between her and saving my people i would save my people and then come back for her. You don't seem to think of your people first so don't pretend like you know what it means to lead on te ground. We do we stopped at nothing to save our people, we ran through a jungle to save our people. We fought armies and blew of bridge for our people. But you wouldn't give a damn unless Clare was here me and Clarke make the rules and the rest of you follow that's how it worked at our camp and we did good until they were taken. Yet here you stand making no attempt to go after them because you don't want to waste the manpower, you only say that because your daughter isn't in the mountain. It's just like on the arc when the privilege were in trouble you all stopped at nothing to save them. But it's not the privileged who are locked up in that mountain it is the working class. Which makes them nothing to you but they're my family and friends if we were in charge this wouldn't have happened that massacre would have happened." There were murmurs and cheers going up in the camp and i got up for the table and looked at Abby I could see her muscles tensing and hatred brewing in her eyes. I saw her fist clench and she looked at me trying to figure out what I was going to do.

I felt a cracking in my skull and I reached to the back of my skull and felt a shard of glass sticking out of my neck. Abby was holding a broken glass bottle in her hand, I simply glare at her for a moment before walking calmly to med bay and walked in. "Hey Jackson your boss hit me in the head want to patch me up." Eric ran over to me his eyes glazed over with confusion but they cleared right up when his brain understood what I had said. "Abby did this?" I nodded my head, I sat down and watched him flutter around till he found the right stuff. "Hold on this might hurt a bit" I felt a slight pinch and then something cold hit my neck. "It's not bad and she didn't hit anything vital. Don't press charges please she had been filled with so much worry ever since she went to that dropship and Clarke wasn't there." I sighed his voice was filled with so much sadness. "Yea don't worry if I press charges my father will find out and flip." I watched him walk around and looked at me. "I still can't believe Kane is your dad" I shrugged my shoulders "But you grew up on a poor station along with me. Your were my best friend in school man I can't believe you never told me about him." I laughed and nodded my head "Yeah it was all hush hush because of that population law even after it was lifted anyone that broke it was floated so you know not something you can just tell the walls have ears you knew that." He nodded his head and looked at me and then at the door where he was sure someone would walk in. "It's good to have you back man." He nodded his head and Octavia walked in well I guess that he was right someone did walk in. "What happened." She stroked the back of my neck softly and I sighed and smiled at her "Don't worry about it I am fine shouldn't you be asleep." She rolled her eyes at me "Please Bell I'm not 5 I don't have a bed time." I laughed at her and looked towards Jacksons. "Your rember Jackson we were friends on the arc he came to the pod a few though he wasn't supposed to." She nodded her head and walked over to him and hugged him "It's good to see you again" He smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah good to see you too." I started to get up and my head went spinning. Jackson and Octavia ran to me, "Yeah I said nothing was damaged and you don't need stitches that doesn't mean you can just get up."

I would have rolled my eyes but that would have hurt way too much for me, they helped ease me back onto the bed and looked at me. "You have to stay here for the night you're far to lightheaded to move. You will just end up giving yourself a headache." I nodded my head and closed my eyes,I felt O's hand on my chest comforting me. I felt something be injected into my neck, a reaper stick "Not fair" It was the last thing I was able to say before I passed out for the night


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Yeah

Bellamy POV

"Hey Blake get up now" I opened my eyes slightly to reveal a black dude standing over me he had this look on his face like I was missing something. "What do you want can't you see that I am sleeping here" Octavia broke past him and helped me sit of the woozy feeling was gone and there was no pain so I had to be fine. I got up and she carried me out of the tent and handed my a gun and a pack. "Abby the bitch wants us to escort them to mount weather. But Clarke said that we could use this time to find a entrance what do you think." I nodded my head and walked towards the gate where the rest of them were. I hung back and walked with Raven while the others were far ahead "Watch the trees that's how we lost John" I looked at Raven she had this slick smirk on her face like she new something that I didn't. "Spit it out Raven I know that you have something that you want to say so say it." She laughed a little bit and looked at Abby and glared "She threw a bottle at your head and botched my surgery this turned out to be a fucked up day that is all." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close "Yup and I am sure she will try to put me in a body bag." She laughed at me and nodded her head "See that is the Raven I like to see so cut this depressed crap out." She nodded her head and I let her catch up with others before Abby walked back and looked at me. Then looked straight ahead after a moment or two. "So we are good right here is no need to..." I put my hand up and stopped her from talking in a single moment, "If you want to know if I am going to tell my father I don't I really don't care what happens to you. All I know is that if you keep leading then there will be none of us left." She looked at me hurt and then stormed off to go do something. "You ready" I turned to see O looking at me. I nodded my head and we left the group. Clare was right this was our best chance to find an entrance.

"Why not tell dad the bitch should be locked up for assault" I looked at Octavia and sighed "Why are you so persistent on talking about dad with me. We never got along O so why bring him up. I get you love him and all that but I hate his guts that's not going to change just because we are on the ground." She huffed out some air and look at me "Why do you have to be so stubborn the two of you got along fine until mom died." I cringed at the thought I was forced to watch them take Octavia away to jail then I had to watch them float my mother. "You wouldn't understand you have always been blind to it. Sure he might love you now but where was the love when you were rotting away in a cell. Where was that love when he could have save mom's life by getting her a pardon. He cared more about public opinion than anything else." She growled under her breath and looked at me. "You don't understand anything Bell sure he didn't save me and mom but he came to visit me every day made sure I was taken cared off, made sure I was one of the lucky criminals that got to go to the earth. He didn't know that I would be able to live but he knew that I would be free." I laughed at her and heard the snapping of some twigs "That's right I don't get it" "Hey Blake" I turned to see three guys coming my way members of the guard. "Let's go Blake we are heading back with the others." I snorted at them "Yeah I don't take orders from you so piss off." I looked at him and then at the ground and I saw swarms of bugs trying to get away. "Acid fog" I turned to look at Octavia and nodded my head "Let's go" I yelled over my shoulder there was no way that we would get the tent out in time. Two followed but the last one stayed and he was taken by the fog. Octavia found a door and opened it giving us shelter from the acid fog that was swirling around us.

Once inside I knew exactly what it was "A parking garage maybe some of these cars still got some gas and a little juice if we are lucky." I looked at Octavia and she roll her eyes "You boys and your cars." I laughed at her and walked forward and looked around "I think that we should split up and look for a door into mount weather." The guard membre looked at me smith handed me a hand gun and I nodded my head and walked off. "I just don't get why you can't forgive him it's not like he is the reason that I got arrested or mom got killed." I rolled my eyes "Yeah and I am but guess what he could have stopped both of that and he didn't thats what I am pisted about I am living with my demons. But he is simply ignoring his." I looked around and heard some music playing on the background. I walked over towards the fallen bodies "Did you hear that?" I look at Octavia and flashed a light and and reapers, they looked up and charged after us, I shot them and Octavia screamed and grabbed onto my arm pulling on my jacket. "What?" I looked at her and she pointed and I follwed my light fell on Lincoln. He was eating some guys face what the hell is wrong with him. Was he a reaper. "Shit! O take this." She nodded her head and handed her a gun while I picked up the rifle off of the ground. Lincoln chased after us and I started to fight him but he pushed me to the ground and wrapped his hand around my throat I was starting to see black spots in my vision. Then there was a ear piercing bang and Lincoln dropped to the ground letting go of me. I looked up O shot him, I started to get back up and I hit him with the shock batton. Octavia ran over to me and look at me before looking back at Lincoln. "Bell what do we do now." I looked at her and sighed "I will figure out a way to fix him we will ask the princess." She nodded her head and I lifted up my shock baton and hit him with it making sure that he was asleep.

I lifted him off of the ground and started to walk back towards the camp they would shoot him on sight but we couldn't take him to the dropship that wouldn't work. I sighed and walked over to the meeting point but they weren't there. I walked towards Raven's gate and walkie her. "Hey we got a issue with Lincoln look I ain't letting him die or stay like this turn off the gate." I unclick the button and waited for her to respond. "Alright then the gate is disabled take him to med bay I let Clarke know. Abby is in meetings so we are safe." I got through the gate and walked towards med bay. O was right behind me sniffling and worried that he might die from his gunshot wound or wake up at the wrong time. We go into medbay and Clarle ran in and helped me strap him down. "What the hell happened who shot him." Clarke looked at O fear, and sadness welling in her eyes. "Me can you fix him please." I looked at Clarke and she looked unsure and sighed. She reached down to his neck and looked at them. I felt my head start to pound and I felt woozy. I was about to collapse. Jackson ran over to me and place a hand on my neck and pulled it away. There as blood soaking his hand "We need to look at that come with me." I nodded my head and followed him out and he sat me down outside letting the fresh air clean out my sense. I felt my head slipping back and I hear a loud thud right before my head hits the metal wall of the outside med bay.

"Bell I figured it out I need you to wake up and help me put my plan into action" I whined a little bit and opened my eyes to see Clarke looking at me she smiled and I sighed and stood up. "What is wrong now Clarke." She laughed at me "Nothing is wrong I am going to talk to the commander and tell her that we can turn the reapers back. Lincoln is almost through it. I will go get the commander and I will be right back." I nodded my head at her and watched her run out of camp. While Jaha and Abby were causing problems I didn't need this not now. I walked over to them and looked at the people they were stirring up into a frenzy. "Hey don't listen to them the gounders will not attack as we speak a plan is being put into action that will protect our people and create a long lasting peace with them. Jaha and Abby would like to tell you that they can't be reasoned with but they are wrong me and Clark made peace pacts with the grounders before so trust us. Don't let this fool lead you into a deadzone looking for a city that might not even exist. Trust the two of us to lead you and not these idiots I say we take a vote the way that I see it. We have proven that we are ready to protect you and get those kids out of mount weather. We know how to hunt and survive on this earth while all they can do is offer up possibilities while me and Clarke give you results who do you want to lead you. The meek and week people who don't even know anything about earth. Or the strong the ones that have been on the earth for months." There were cheers and I looked at Abby and Jaha "I say we put it up to a vote all those in favor of getting rid of theses ineffective leaders raise your hand" The entire camp raised their hands I was pretty proud of myself I had to say. "All those in favor allowing me and Clarke to lead you raise your hand." I looked around and there were hands going up everyone but Jaha and Abby voted for the two of us. It was about time that we took control of the camp. "Alright listen up the commander is coming here to talk to Clark and me about a permanent truce. When they arrive don't show them a ounce of fear they respect strength so let's show them yours. Don't try to pick a fight we will use their army to take mount weather but we won't be able to get their support if you show them hate and anger." They all nodded their heads "Once this is down we will hunt and have a feast befitting this victory." There were cheers and excitement exploded in the camp. I smiled wide and look at the two chancellors "Well its seems like I am in charge here" I laugh and walked back to medbay


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Here Come The Commander

Clarke POV

As I walked through the field of grounders my only thoughts were with Lincoln if I came back and he was dead then we are all dead and I can't let that happen and once all of this is over my mother and me are going to have to talk about what she did to my king. I looked around the grounders glared at me but none of them made the attempt to kill me but even from here I could sense their blood lust and I don't think that I would be able to fight my way out if they all lost it and charged me. I looked over to a man he had long black braided hair and tattoos on his face, he was giant taller than me that's for sure and these soulless eyes. He spoke to me but I didn't understand what was saying it is too bad that Bellamy wasn't here to translate that would really help right about now fingers crossed that they speak english.I walked into the large tent and saw a girl with light brown hair glaring at me this pinwheel type thing in the middle of her forehead I wonder what it is. I looked down and saw that she had a blade in her hand.I knew that she was thinking about killing me with that."What do you want Clarke and speak quick what is keeping me from wiping your people out." I didn't like her or her attitude is this how you act when someone tries to negotiate a truce.

I looked at her trying not to show my anger and I made sure to keep my voice leveled, "You need us Onya said that you would be willing to make a truce and I have a offer that you can't pass up." I looked at her and her eyes widen as a black women with scars on her faces started to speak to her. She place a hand up and I raised my hand into my pocket and removed Onyas braid from my pocket and gently handed it to her. "She told me that you were her second. You should have this." My voice was sincere and full of pain it was so sad that she had to die that way when she was so close to living. "What to do propose Clarke?" I looked at her and sighed this wasn't going to be a easy sell. I hope Bell kept his end of the deal "We can turn the reapers back I know that they're your greatest threat. Unite with us and we will take down mount weather." I looked at them and Lexa eyes widen as Indra started to speak to her again this time Lexa silence her and looked at me. "Very well we want to see for ourselves is that understood." I looked at her and nodded my head gravely I really hope that this would work it was my plan but still he might not be alive. I nodded my head and started to walk out of the tent making sure my shoulders were squared and my head was held up high. I didn't look back if I was going to lead with Bellamy i would need to command respect and I wouldn't be able to do that if I was looking back.

I made it to camp Johans gate and looked back to see Lexa, that large man and the black woman that she called Indra standing with her. I nodded my head at them before looking back "Open the gates" I yelled and i heard rumbling and the sounds of whisper before the gate opened and Bellamy stood on the other side and smile wide at me before looking at the commander. "Welcome commander" He spoke in their language and she looked shocked and smiled at him "How is it that you know our language" Indra look at Bellamy this disgusted look on her face and Bellamy smiled sadly and looked at her "Lincoln kom trikru" She nodded her head and Bellamy motioned for us to walk into the camp, I followed his lead and grabbed onto his arm once we were in the grates. "Please tell me things went well here." I heard him laughed at me before nodding his head and looking around the camp. People were sitting by the fire pit or talking but none of them seemed phased by the grounders that was weird. I looked at Bellamy he had this sly smile on his face and he only shook his head signaling that he would tell me what was going on later. I walked toward med bay and open the hatch and walked in waiting for the grounders to walk in before I took them to Lincoln. He was propped up and he was talking to Octavia in his native tongue before looking towards us. "Heda?" She smiled and walked over to Lincoln and looked at him amused but Indra had to ruin it. "How do we really know that he was a reaper." I looked at her worried and Bellamy pulled out a piece of tech that looked like a tablet and handed it to her before pushing a button and letting them stare at it. He said something that I didn't understand and then he leaned up against a wall next to Lincoln.

After a little while Lexa looked up at me and smile before looking at Bellamy, she spoke to him in her language and I guess that was the point. To keep the rest of us from listening to what they were talking. "Well then you are the leader of this cmap." Bellamy smiled at her like she said something amusing before jerking his head over to me. "One of two leaders me and Clarke lead together that's how it works. So we have a deal" She shook her head no and began to speak but it didn't look good. Bellamy nodded his head gravely and she walked out of the camp guarded by a few men. Bellamy let out a large sigh and Lincoln looks worried like something just went wrong. "What's wrong what happened did things not go well." I looked at Bellamy and he nodded his head. "I'm going to call for a meeting in the chancellor's quarters. Oh by the way we are in charge now,we put it to a vote so we are all good. We run the show now but your mother isn't to thrilled about it." He laughed and kissed my forehead before clapping Lincoln on the back "Get better brother we will need you for this upcoming fight." Lincoln smiled a little and nodded his head before his expression became dark and depressed. Bellamy walked out of the med bay building and i looked towards Octavia. "what the hell happened while I was gone?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes like it was annoying for me to ask so many questions. "Your mother tried to kill us again what else is knew I am sure Bell will explain it to you later. For now you should go to that meeting you don't want to miss it." I nodded my head and ran out of the med bay and towers the chancellor quarters when I hit something rough and hard.

I collapsed to the ground because of the impact, there was a small pain in my head and I close my eyes for a second to steady my heart beat. When I open them Finn was standing there he had this smile on his face that creeped me out. "Finally we have time to speak I am heading to that meeting so we can't go together." His voice sound so light and airy like when we first landed here on earth but that couldn't be father from the truth. "Fine" I got up from the ground and started to walk down the long metal corridors. I paid no attention to him but he had this pep in his sept and he seems happier. I looked at Finn and he simeld wide at me. "It's good to know that you came back to your senses Clarke. You were sick when we got to earth and you fell for Bellamy but now you're all better." I had to resist the urge to run to the meeting but I keep a steady pace and kept my mouth shut. "Now we can go back to the way that we used to be." I shook my head sadly and looked at him he really was losing it. As i shook my head sadly and opened the door and walked into the room. My mother was already there along with Jaha and Miller's dad. I sighed and looked around but Bellamy wasn't there yet where could he be. I walked towards the table and looked at my mother she seemed pisted off. I sighed had leaned against the wall and looked at the door as it slowly opening. Revealing Bellamy and was that Kane. Sure he was covered in blood and dirt but that was Kane that was for sure.

Bellamy walked over to the table looked at each one of us before smiling sadly, "Lexa will agree to our alliance to take mount weather and save both our peoples but she has one more condition." I looked at him he had this vindictive smile on his face. They all looked at him and I looked at Kane who seemed more relaxed than when he left. "They want the man who murder 18 of their people, he will be given over to them and torture and kill after that we will have our peace." He looked at each one of us before he laid his eyes on a shock Finn who look almost horrified. Finn started to get his words out but it was easy. But that easy to understand no one wants to doe, not even a low life like Finn. "But you're not going to let that happen right?" Bellamy smiled at him and shook his head. "Why the hell not you murdered 18 innocent people among them was a 13 year old kid and a pregant women so technically you killed 19 people. Grounder culture dictated that blood must have blood and instead of taking 18 lives they only want 1. They are going to make you suffered 18 deaths then come sunrise Lexa will cut your head on with a sword." I looked at him and then at Finn who looked like he was about to lose it. My mother stepped in "We can't let that happen." Bellamy scoffed at her "Why not if we don't then we all die he is a waste of energy and he is a murder. Tell me if Clarke had been one of those that was killed would you give him up then." She glared at him and then look at Jaha and Kane for help.

"We could offer to put him on trial and at least this way the boy wouldn't suffer or be killed." Kane look towards the others and they all nodded their heads in agreement. "No if you do that she will send her entire army through the gate and we don't have enough is asking for only one life if we deny her that she could want all 18 then what are you going to give 18 people up or just 1. There is also a chance that she decides to just kill us all, this is what you're risking." I looked at all of them Bell was right we need to kick him to the curb. "Bellamy is right Finn tried to kill me, Bellamy, and Octavia when we first landed, then he kills 18 innocent people that is now causing a war. We give him up and it's not up for debate we are running this camp now and what we says goes." I look at them and they were all shocked to hear what I have to say. What was I supposed to protect the nut job what kind of logic was that. "Clarke how could you say that" Bellamy looked at Finn and started to move towards him I could see him pulling a reaper stick out of his pocket and jamming it into his neck. "Simple Finn you're crazy and you're not worth the effort." Finn dropped to the ground hard and he looked towards Millers dad. "Sargent Miller take him and put him in a cell the grounders will want him conscious for the torture." He nodded his head and walked Finn out of the room with the help of another guard. He turned to the rest of us and sighed "I will talk to Lexa scouts and let them know they can have Finn the moment that the drugs wear off until then. We wait." I sighed and walked over to him placing a kiss on his check and nodding my head. He walked out of the room and Kane followed after him I am sure that it has something to do with sentencing Finn to death. Jaha walked out as well leaving me alone with my mother.

Once everyone was out of earshot she walked over to me and slapped me across the face, I could feel the sting and bruising rising to my face. "What is wrong with you that boy will die,and for what." I looked at her and rested the urge to let my temper fly, I had to be calm and me hitting her wouldn't help. "How dare your mutt of a boyfriend replace me and convene a vote to let the two of you be in charge. What do you two know your just children." I laughed at her that had to be the dumbest thing I heard. But the a amusement soon left when she insulted Bellamy. "How dare you without him Finn would have killed me in one of his blind rages. As for the kid part in case you didn't notice you sent me here to die and I stopped being a child the moment that you got my father killed. I love you but there is only so much I can't take you are a hypocrite you kill and say it is for your people and no one questions it. Me and Bellamy say it and we are heartless and children that don't know better right. Wrong we have been living on the ground for months while you were in that metal death trap so got float yourself. I have no interest in your opinions or ideals you are nothing more than a doctor. Leave this to the people that know how to survive on this rock." She glared at me this hurt and anger shone from her eyes, she lifted her hand to my face and I grabbed it. "You won't get away with that for a third time let's get a few things straight while you are forced to listen to is my love and where he goes I go, if he leads I lead and I won't let you lay a hand on him ever again or look down on him. I don't care that he was born on a poor station he is my king and I won't let you speak to him like that ever again you got me." I raised my fist and punched her one time for good measure. She stumbled back shocked and i simply, walked past her and out of the station. I had a execution to go to in a little while and I didn't want to miss it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Heads Roll

Bellamy POV

I walked towards the scouts and they seems eager to get my answer and I was eager to give it, it was about time that we got that little freak the hell out of here he deserves nothing more than death. I walked over to them and their horse started to get skittish at the sight of me. I sighed and looked at the riders. I spoke in their language it would only make this easier. "We had to sedate the boy to get him under control. He is insane once the drugs wear off he is all yours, I figured that you would want him awake." They smiled or at least I think that they smiled there were wearing those skeleton masks on their face. I heard footsteps behind me and took a glance to see my father following after me couldn't he just leave me alone. I turned back to the scouts and they nodded their head "You thought right leader of the sky people. We will return to the commander and tell her, you are to bring him to us." I nodded my head and they rode off, into the distance soon they faded at out of sight and there was another problem that I needed to deal with at the moment, "You speak the language and know the customs that's good." I turned to see around yet another horrified look on my father's face. I started to walk away and he simply followed me. "Lincoln taught me he thought that it would be important if we lived on the ground." He smiled to himself before I walked into med bay and over to Lincoln and O they both seem surprised to see me so soon. "Well?" Lincoln looked at me expectantly I guess he was afraid that Lexa would come and kill O not like I would let that happen. "We agreed to the terms I take Finn in a few hours." I looked at him and jerked my head toward my father. "He's very impressed with the language and culture you taught me. This is also Octavis favorite person in the world other than you and me I mean." I smiled at him and walked out of the room there was no way I was staying for this awkward conservation I was just trying to get him out of my hair.

I walked the long corridor hopefully Abby would be out of my new room and I could get some peace for the first time since I woke up. I sighed and opened the door and found no one in there. I walked to the couch and laid down closing my eyes for a second when I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it" I heard the knock come again and I got off of the couch and opened it to see my father standing there. "Did you think that it would be that easy to get rid of me?" I sighed and walked back to the couch and sat down and ran my hand tougth my curly hair. I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he sat on the chancellor's desk. "What do you want dad?" He sighed and looked at me "At least you stopped calling me Kane that's a starter." I sighed and looked at him why couldn't he just spit it out. "Yes and I am still very impatient and hard headed so can you get to the point." He looked hurt but then he simled sadly at me and looked at the table where i just sentenced Finn to death. "You don't need to do this." I cracked my neck and laid back down on the couch "You're right dad I want to do this, he tried to slit O's throat and he tried to kill me to get to Clarke and when she tried to stop him he almost choked her to death. He's a killer and I am going to let him get what he deserve." I closed my eyes and shifting my weight so that I was laying on my side. I open one of my eyes and looked at my dad in my exhaustion I soften a bit it as always my greatest weakness. When I got tried I got navie. "Dad..." He smiled at me and walked over to me and started to run his hand through my hair. "Still got problems sleeping some days" I nodded my head and closed my eyes . "Do you think that you will ever forgive me?" His voice was starting to fade the one thing that could put me to sleep in a few minutes was someone running their hands through my hair. It was something that my mom use to do when I was on the arc. "Of course. I pisted at you but you can always be forgiven, now shut up and let me get some sleep. Wake me when it's time." I heard him smile and place a kiss on my forehead before i drifted off to sleep.

I walked the long hallways of the arc in my guard uniform. I'm a hungover from a long night of partying and spending the night with some girl whose name I never bothered to learn. I sighed and walked into a commanding officer and stumbled backward exposing my collar bone where a few scratches and hickeys from the other night were still healing. He glared at me and then moved the collar completely and looked at my neck. "Detention room now" growled under my breath and looked at him before continuing walking down the hall and into the first detention room that I saw, it was where they put the unruly soldiers that need to be taught a lesson. I sat down and looked at the camera it wasn't transmitting it was blinking red when it was supposed to be glowing green. The door slowly slid open and i turn to see a man walk into the room I couldn't see who it was. "Are you kidding me what is your mother found out she would kill the both of us." I didn't need to see who it was to know that it was my father the camera was off and he was speaking openly great. "I have slept with plenty of girls and this was the only time that this happened mom will give me a break." I watched him walk into the light and glare at me "Calm down vice-chancellor no one knows I'm your son so I didnt dishonor you" I looked at him and he glared at me before hitting me upside the head. "You better learn right now that I don't care you are still my son and you won't act like this." I glare at him and looked at me "Mom told you that you can't hit me in the head." He sighed heavily and looked at me and then at my collar bone "You better learn how to behave." I rolled my eyes and he looked like he was at his boiling point. "Head back to my pod." His voice was stern and i knew what he meant by that "I'm 17 you can't just whip me wit a belt. Its embarrassing and lame" I stood up and he push me back down into my seat "Then stop behaivng like a hrony teenager." I laughed at him "I am a horny teenager is the guard going to reprimand me for this?" I looked at him my pantice wearing thin I would like to get this over with while I am still young. "No but I am head to my pod now" I grumbled under my breath and walked out of the detention cell and down the hall. I was almost safe but that fucking guard just had to get in my way.

I walked down the quiet halls there was only a few hours before curfew, I shook my head sadly that was so lame I couldn't believe that people on Alpha station even went by curfew I am glad that I don't live here it would be lame. I place my finger on the finger scanner and walked in, Jaha was the only person that knew I was Kane's kid so he made sure I would be able get into my father's pod. I laid on the bed and filipe on the tv if I was going to get beat at least I would get to watch tv. About an hour passed and I was watching some old movie when my father walked into the room. He already had his leather belt in his hand this was going to be so lame. He walked closer and I already knew what to do did I say that this was lame. After about 30 lashes a knock came at the door and dad got up to answer it, someone talked to him quickly and he closed the door and looked at me. I was in the middle of buckling my pants and he walked over to me. "Head to bed it's too late for you to go home after curfew, Ill let you mother know you're saying with me for the I come back and you're still up you're getting another 30." I sighed and nodded my head before jumping on the bed and making sure to lay on my stomach.I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Then there was this slamm and I woke up and turned it see my father slipping his boots off. I sighed and rolled onto my back and looked at him "You woke me up did you need to slam the door." I looked at him and he sighed and walked over to me, he ran his fingers touch my hair and I started to drift off to sleep. "Sorry buddy head back to bed. Love you" I sighed and turn onto my sighed and I felt the blankets get pulled up. "Love you to dad"

"Bellamy son it is time that you get up you have to go do the hand off in 20 minutes you should start to get ready." I open my eyes slowly and look at my father he was sitting on the ground looking at me. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head, I didn't go to sleep with this, did he put it on me while I was sleeping. "How long have I been asleep." My voice was hoarse nd gross. "A couple of hours the drugs finally wore off you need to get going come one" I sighed and started to get up, the blanket fell to the floor and I stood up. "Did you stay the whole time." He nodded his head and looked at me "You were mumbling my name I didn't feel right leaving you. Bad dream." I sighed and shook my head "No a memory of the time you and the guard caught me hungover walking out of some girls pod." He smiled at me and slapped me on the back, "yeah good times." I laugh at him "Yeah for you, you were the one that was holding the belt." I smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall to the jail cells. I walked in and looked at Finn he was in chains. "It's time to die Finn come one" I looked at him and he got up slowly and glared at me. "You could try not to enjoy this." I laughed at him and grabbed him "My mother told me never to lie." I walked out of the station and Finn in toe we walked through a large amount of people cheering and yelling at Finn for trying to doom them all for the second time since the arc. I shook my head and walked out of the gates and up to the grounder army. It didn't take so long I looked at the grounders as they parted to let me past. The moon and fire were the only things that were illuminating our faces at the moment. "I come bearing the murder of the Ton DC village!" I yelled it loud and in the language of the grounders Lexa walked up to me and I handed him off to her bodyguard before nodding my head at her. "Would you like to stay" I looked at Lexa she was speaking english there was no need for it but I guess that was her choice. "If you don't mind Heda he tried to kill people I cared about and he escaped justice he won't do it a second time." She nodded her head and I watched that gounders walked up one by one and cut Finn. He passed out from blood loss after the 10 cut.

After the 18th cut Lexa walked up and lifted Finn by his chin so that she could look into his eyes "Your fight is over" She smiled at him before grabbing a fist full of his hair and slicing her sword clean through his neck. She lifted his head up and looked at them, they were all cheering "Blood must have blood" They all started to cheer and Lexa walked over to me and motioned to the tent. "You may have your alliance but we must head to the site of the massacre and burn him along with the victims. If you have a problem with that too bad." I shook my head no and looked at her, her blue eyes were like steel. They did not waver or show any emotion, "Fine by me when do we leave" I looked at her and she smiled "Now choose your attendants but one of them must be Clarke you to lead together so you both have to be there." I nodded my head and walked out of their camp and towards the gates of camp Jaha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What I Say Goes!

Bellamy POV

I walked up to the gate and I could feel eyes on me I thought that I should say something to put them at ease. The best thing that Finn did was not to scream. I walk towards the center of camp and turned to look at the people they seemed worried about the treaty, "The treaty stands and now we get our people out of mount weather!" Cheers went up and I smiled to myself for a moment before walking back to my room I would need to get ready and so would Clarke. I opened the door and walked over to the couch and picked up that blanket and put it in a pack along with a few extra clips, a lighter, and a few ration packs. "Knock! Knock!" I turned to see Clarke leaning against the metal door she had this worried look on her face. "Bell what are you doing don't tell me you are leaving." I sighed and stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss stealing the breath from her lungs before I let go of her. "No Lexa has asked my presence as well as yours at the funeral. They are burning the bodies at Ton DC the village that Finn killed people in. There we will be bonded by the flames and from there we move onto our plans to get into mount weather." She nodded her head hurriedly at me I could see the wheels in the back of her head turning. "I'll go get packed did she say anything else." I looked at her and sighed and nodded my head "They say we can chose some attendants I really didn't want to bring anybody what about you." I looked at her and she started wide eyed at me. "Yes I go a few in mind why don't you finish getting ready and I will meet you at the gates." I nodded my head and she started to leave the room only to be stopped by my father. "Hello Clarke what is the hurry?"

He looked like he was really interested in knowing her every move and she smiled at him and then at me. "Getting ready for the trip see you when we get back." She ran out of the room the little brat she kenw she would be starting a fight with him and she did it anyway. I was going to get her back for that. Dad looked at me warily and walked into the room and I continued to pack not really paying attention to me. "Would you like to tell me what is going on?" I looked at him and sighed "No not really. We done here?" I looked up from my packing I had evening I needed I had my hand gun, my rifle and my blade I was ready to go now. "We are heading to Ton DC that is the village where the massacre happened, we are going to burn Finns bodies with the others, the two clans will be brought together by the flame and then we start to plan our assault on mount weather. The best plan is to get someone into the mountain. I just have to talk Clarke and Lexa." My voice started to get low you had no clue if there were people listening that shouldn't be. Dad looked at me focused and then at the door where there was a knock. "Come in" Lincoln walks in and nodded his head at me. "whats up?" I spoke to him and he smiled and nodded his head "Your father doesn't seem to thrilled about all of this." I laughed and nodded my head "He doesn't really have a choice and I really don't care. So what's up?" He smiled and looked at me this concern giving way "Clarke asked me and Octavia to come you sure about this, I mean I am triku and I want to go to the funeral but with Octavia it seems risky." I simled and walked over to him clapping a hand on his back "I might know the culture but you know it better plus it's your people that were murder and Octavia not letting you go by yourself that's a big deal. Im sure that she already told you that anyway." He laughed and nodded his head before walking out. "What was that about, you spoke the native tongue so it was something that you didn't want me to hear."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him he was always so paranoid, "Calm down we were talking about his family members that had died in the massacre that is a little too personal to talk about with your girlfriend's father who you met when you were strapped down to a table." I walked back over to the table and gabbed my pack sliding it over my shoulders before looking at him, "Now are we done?" He got up and walked over to me and slapped upside the head I whined usually it didn't hurt but then again I did take a bottle to the neck early. "Could you not ot that it hurts." I felt something streaming down my neck and I knew that it had to be blood. Dad moved my head gently and looked at it "There are bandages in the top right drawer of the desk" I was calm but he seems to be walked over to the desk and pulled out some gauze and tape. "What happened." I sighed this wasn't going to end well and I don't want to hear his mouth about it. "Nothing I fell when I was caring Lincoln back here and cut my neck." I whined as he touched it and place the banges on it, they soaked up the rest of the blood. "Don't lie to me I will ask you again what happened." I sighed and walked over to the couch my head was starting to get a little woozy. "Abby hit me in the head with a bottle the night of Finns trail a piece of glass got stuck in my neck and Eric said that it was going to take a while to heal. It isn't deep enough to be stitched up but it will cause me pain and discomfort and it should always keep it covered." I put my head in between my legs to make the nausea stop then I stood. "I'm fine unless someone hits it." I was a little bitter I walked over to the table and grabbed more gauze and packed them into the bag.

Dad did something that sounded like a growl and looked at me "Why am I just hearing about this now." I rolled my eyes and put my handgun in the holster and then looked at him. "It wouldn't help a bit and I have no interest in pressing charges. I have to go" He put a hand in front of me and looked at me. "Not unless I am going with you I need to keep an eye on you plus Abby is going. If Raven goes then she is going she needs to monitor her condition." I sighed heavily and looked at him. "Then I'll tell Raven that she isn't going and that solves the problem." I looked at him and he glared at me. "You're not going I don't need you to protect me I can handle myself." He only kept glaring at me before taking off his belt the same belt from the arc. "Beating or you drop this and we go." I looked at him he had to be kidding me "You're not whipping me" He smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down "Yeah I am sure you said the same thing when you were 17, and 18, and 20 what makes this different." I sighed heavily and looked at him "Fine you got 10 minutes to pack." He smiled at me and walked over so that we were face to face. "One more thing I don't care how Abby treats you, you come to me you are to respect you elders." I was going to roll my eyes but if I did that then he would never leave me the hell alone. I nodded my head and he walked out of my room "Great now I have a babysitter." I put my rifle strap around me before walking out of the room and towards the grates I am sure most of them were already there.

Once at the gates I notice that our small group wasn't so small beside me it was Clark, Lincoln, O, dad, Abby, and Raven this was a bit overkill to me. I sighed and nodded my head at the camp. Sargent Miller!" Miller ran over to me and nodded his head towards the group behind me. "We are heading out to talk about battle plans we should be back by sunrise until then you are in charge. Lead as you see fit just don't lead any attacks on the grounders they are our allies." He nodded his head before saluting me and then running back to this post. I sighed and turned around and walk out of the camp, Lexa and her caravan were already waiting for us they road horse while the rest of us were stuck walking. I sighed and relaxed my pace when Abby walked next to me and sighed. "So I suppose that I owe you apology I didn't know that Finn tried to kill my daughter or you. He has done things like this before and I let him escape justice. Im also sorry for the bottle." I snorted at her "Yeah that's really only because my father has been yelling at you since we left camp. Don't waste your breath you're not forgiven now get outta my sight ." She muttered a apology under her breath one more time before walking off. "That was a little harsh don't you think." I looked up to see Raven sitting on that wagon with Finns dead boy that was really gross. "Nope do you" She looked at me and pretend to think about it before answering "Nope but I thought that I should ask." She laughed and the wagon picked up speed leaving me in pace with Clark .She came up to my left and smiled at me "What has been on your mind that you have been meaning to tell me."

I looked at her and simled wide before looking off towards the mount peaks till my eyes rested on mount weather. "I think that we need a inside man that would be the best way to help out army outside and make sure that the kids are safe." Clarke looked horrified for a second before her face settled out. "No I don't want to lose you, you are the only person that I have left and I won't lose you like I lost my father and Wells I won't let you do this." I shook my head and kissed her forehead "I don't take orders from you princess." I could see tears welling in her eyes and it broke my heart but this was what needed to be done. "What does Kane say" I shook my head sadly at her "He's not a factor I am one of the leaders of our camp and if I decide that this is what we have to do then it is what I am going to do." She nodded her head and looked at me "Bellamy please don't do this we will find another way just give me a little time to think of something else." I sighed and looked at her and the at the mount peak. "Fine a little bit more time that's it's then all. I will give you the next two days to come up with something else." I looked at her and she smiled and nodded her head and walked into the village. The grounders weren't really happy to see us they were basically saying they didn't honor this treaty. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and i knew who it was. "What are they saying" I looked at him and sighed "Death to the sky people, murders, all that fun stuff. Lexa will command their respect or she will force it. She was triku but that doesn't mean much to her when she has to lead 12 clan is outraged that she would allow us to even be here." He nodded his head thoughtfully and continued to walk and trying to pretend like he couldn't here all these frenzies.

The bodies were piled on wood and I looked at Leaxa she nodded her head at me and then looked at Clarke. She was holding the torch and wondering what she should do, if she handned it to Clarke then her people would be outraged. But her burning the bodies would show that she was committed to this alliance. "Clarke you should do it, Bellamy handed the boy over to us. You must light the pyre." She nodded her head and looked over other to the funeral pyre not hesitating to light it. "Your fight is over" I looked at her I didn't even know that she could speak the language. She looked at the burning bodies and the growing embers before she walked down and we headed into a dark hallway. "Since when did you speak the language Clarke." She looked at me confused and then smiled "I don't I just heard grounders say it when their people died so I took a shot in the dark." I nodded my head and walked over the table and stood at one end. On the other side of the table Lexa's body guard was standing across from me. He nodded at me curtly and my father handed Lexa some moonshine. I was more focused on Gustus it seemed weird like there as something that I wasn't seeing but what could it be what am I missing. I sighed and looked past him to the guard they had some serious security. "Bellamy?" I look up a confused look on my face that I quickly got rid of. There was a cup being shoved in my face and I took it and looked at her. "To getting our people out." They all lifted their cups and I look at Gustus "Blood must have blood" He nodded his head and then they all just looked at me. It was clear that they didn't understand or see it. There was something going on around here he was up to something. I drank my cup but someone slapped it out of my hand .I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Gustus was on the floor collapsing. People were yelling and people were trying to kill us but I was more focused on the look that Gutus gave me when I said blood must have blood.

"Bellamy what is wrong with you what is going on?" I look at Clarke she seemed confused and I sighed and looked around she wasn't the only one. "They think that we poisoned Lexa that part is obvious but who could have done it is the better questions." I look around the room and looked at Abby. "You seem to be the only person that had a problem with this alliance my money's on you." Abby looked at me and glared like I had said something wrong "We had to kill a boy because of it you bet that I have a problem with this I wouldn't try it posion a kid I don't lay my hands on kids." I laughed at her "I guess that it makes sense why you smashed a bottle in my head then." I glared at her she had some nerve she doesn't hit kids what bullshit I didn't buy it for a minute. I walked over to her and pushed her up against the wall, I held her hands behind her head with one hand while the other searched her. I slipped my hand into her pockets and grabbed out a empty vial and sniffed it. It smelled like the started to scream and my dad pulled me off of her. "What the hell is wrong with you Bellamy" I looked at him and rolled my eyes "She poisoned the commander and now we are all dead nice going Griffin." I gave the vile back to her and she glared at me before looking at Clarke who seem hoffired. "I didn't do it you have to believe me." Dad placed a hand on me and I ignored it and walked over to O i had to make sure that she was okay.

I thought about it the weird look on Gustus face and the way that he drank the cup as if knowing that it was poison. I looked at Abby they had already stung her up and Clarke had found out that the cup was what was poison but they still didn't know by who. But the way that Gustus looked at her when he told her that it was a trick that was the same look I gave O back at camp like I was worried something would happen to her. "He didn't it" I walked up and look at Gustus he seemed shocked but when Lexa confronted him he gave in and told her that it would mean throwing away her life and everything that she worked so hard on. She scoffed at him and started to cut him one right after the other.I sighed and walked over to my dad while Lexa talk to Clarke asking about their plan of what to do next. "You could have gotten Abby kill do you know that what did I tell you about respecting your elders." I looked at him and refined from rolling my eyes, though it was really hard. "Yeah well you don't have to worry about it I won't be in camp for much longer." I looked at him and he glared at me. "What is that supposed to mean?" I look at him and sighed "I have a plan and I don't need you getting in the way." He pulled me off to the side and glared at me. "You better watch yourself now explain." I sighed and looked at Clarke and Lexa talking. "I am going to mount weather I am going to take Clark's map and be the man on the inside." I looked at him and he sighed and look at me and then at Clarke who was starting to walk towards us. "You are going to let him do this." Clarke tried to play dumb but that wasn't her strong suit "He is right we need a man on the inside I am going to head back to camp and take care of that part while he works on the inside it's a good plan."

Dad glared at her before walking away and giving me a threatening look, well that went as well as expected. I walked out of the village and started to camp out, I was sitting with Lincoln and O while my father was sitting from a far glaring at me. I sighed and looked at Linclon he simled but there was something about it that worried me. "You are going to need help getting into the mountain I will help you. I know a way to get in" I looked at him and then at Octavia and she got this panicked look on her face. "You can't you're not ready yet." He rolled his eyes and nodded his head and looked at me. "I will take you." I nodded my head and looked at Clarke. "We will head out in a few I just need to take care of something okay." He nodded his head and I walked over to Clarke and looked at her. She has this worried look on her face, there were little frown lines forming on her forehead. The moonlight made it look like her blue eyes were glowing i couldn't looked away but I was going to have to for a long while this could be the last time for a while. "I love you" She like at me, my heart broken "Don't say that and don't look at me like that" I looked at her and sighed "Like what." She smiled sadly at me before pulling me into a kiss and tipping our forehead together. "Like this is the last time that you are going to see me you got this, right?" I laughed and nodded my head before looking at her "Yeah I got this just be careful out here okay." She nodded her head and I walked off toward Lincoln before i was stopped by my father. "Just watch yourself you got me." I sighed and looked at him "Yes I'm not stupid I can take care of myself I have been since mom died and even before then." I looked at him and he sighed and looked at me. "I thought that you said there is a chance that I could be forgiven." I growled at myself out of frustration I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I sighed and pulled him into a hug it was the only thing that I could really do. I breathed in his scent and sighed "I'll be fine dad look after O" He nodded his head and I wake off with lincoln disappearing into the forest it didn't feel right leaving without a gun but I don't have much of a choice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Why Me?

Kanes POV

This was ridiculous my son was risking his life and my daughter was fighting with the grounders like she was one of them. Clarke was working with Raven around the clock trying to get in contact with Bellamy and I was sitting here like a bump on the log. I sighed heavily and walked over to Octavia she was in the infirmary. She looked up at me grateful but full of shame , "I lost I can't believe that I lost." I looked at her and tears started to well in her eyes, I pulled her into a hug and held her there. "You are fighter like your mother don't let this one lost determined what you do next okay?" She nodded her head and I left and Indra started to walk into the room, and she pretended like she wasn't just crying and shrugged her shoulders while I walked out of the room. I walked into the storage room and looked around there wasn't enough food to feed all of us this wasn't going to be good. "Sir?" I turned back to see Abby looking at me her tone as serious what was wrong with her. "You don't have to be so formal you know." I shook my head and sighed at her "Yes I do I am sorry for the way that I acted but Bellamy rubs me the wrong way and I know that he is your son. But he is a no good murder from the poor pitiful station. He shouldn't be leading us and neither should my daughter and now they are risking our lives and making plans without our input." I rolled my eyes and looked at her before checking the inventory list and walked out with her in tow. "My son is a good man and I don't appreciate you talking about him in such a manner in fact I refuse to listen to it. Sure he doesn't seem like it to you but he has all of us in his thoughts when he makes theses pans and deals. Don't think for a second that he doesn't. He will do right by our people something that neither of us have ever done. It is whether you chose to follow him that is the problem that need to be addressed." I shook my head sadly thinking back to what Clarke had told me that she had to talk Bellamy out of pressing charges against her mother for the things she has been doing since she landed on the ground. "If you don't stop questioning him he might banished you from the camp and I know you are aware that is the same thing as executing you. Only he really wanted to execute you but she said that wouldn't be right."

I look at her and her breathing hitched and a expression of loathing appeared on her face as she looked at me. "Clarke would never let that happen to me. "Are you so sure after the way you have been treating her and Bell she might just let him do it." I walked out of the station and over to Indra and pulled her aside quietly. Indra was the only reason that kept Abby from following me, she was still unsure of the grounders. Indra looked at me annoyed that I would dare to touch her. I pulled my hand away quickly and looked at her. "Its seems that we don't have enough food to feed your people or my people. My son hunted us some food before he left to speak with Lexa in Ton DC but it seems that in his and Clark's absence they ate all of the food that he caught. Three panthers to be exact". She smiled a little bit and looked at me and then at her people, "Your son was born for this, he hunts, fights,and speaks the language you should be lucky to have him. It's only a shame that he is the only one in your family that is worth the blood flowing in his veins." She walked off and called for the others to come together and go hunting. I sighed heavily and walked over to Octavia and she smiled at me before turning to the fire. "They respect strength daddy you shouldn't have asked them to hunt now they will think that the only strong ones are Bellamy and Clarke. Sure they lead us but right now they need to know that we are all rights as strong." I looked at her, she seems so insightful about the culture made me a little insecure to know that they compared me to my kids I looked weak and useless on the ground. "Your grounder boyfriend teach you that." She sighed heavily and her shoulders sagged as she looked into the fire. "Daddy his name is Lincoln and I think that you need to give him a chance he loves me deeply and i feel the same for him. Please tell me that when he comes back that you will make the same effort that Bell did. He didn't have to like Lincoln now he sees him as a brother." I sighed Bellamy wasn't one to trust people easily I guess that is my fault. "Fine" She smiled wide and walked over to Indra I think that they were talking about something that was important.

I sighed and looked in the fire when one to the grounders passed me a plate and nodded his head curtly at me before he walked back over to his people. I sighed and heard a voice rang out from the dark. "Don't worry about him he will be fine." I looked at Clarke she had a plate of food in her hand and smiled at me over taking the seat next to mine. "Bellamy is a great infiltrator and a wonderful soldier he was top of his class back on the arc. He told me about it,the only times he got in trouble were when you caught him acting like a real teenage and not the big brother that took care of his sister in secret." I regretted forcing him to take care of O while his mother worked two jobs and all I did was lead from the safety of my office. While they took all the risk "I know that it doesn't seem like it but Bell loves you. He won't ever say it because of his pride but I can see it the way he looks at you when you aren't pissing him will never see it on his face but if you look deep into those brown eyes it's there." I watched her smile to herself and the fire pit lit up her face. "Thank you Clarke." She nodded her head and look at the flame for a moment "You know that this alliance it wouldn't have been possible if not for you and Bell" I watched her face turn into surprise and dismay. "It wasn't just us it was Lincoln and Finn without the two of them this peace wouldn't have been achieved. It's only sad that Lincoln was forced to endure such horrible is still plagued by the nightmares I gave his some herbs that take away his ability to dream. O is really worried about him and I tend to agree at any rate the Blake siblings have been an asset to us." I nodded my head and she looked at me before walking out "I'll be in Bells room if you need me." She walked away to retire for the night and I decided to do the same I needed the rest.I walked the dark corridor and made it to my room in no time collapsing on the bed that still smells of Bellamy from when he first left. I sigh and closed my eyes I hope that he is safe and made it in without a problem.

" _You're being ridiculous about all of this Bellamy you are going and that is final" He laughed at me and glared "Why the hell would I want to go, that is a celebration for families and we aren't a family. I am just your friends kid that you are looking after. Or in some cases I am just the 17 year old cadet you took under your wing and that is the only reason I do so well. They credit all my success to you, I get stuck living in your shadow even when they don't know I am your son." He glared at me and I sighed heavily, if I would have know this was how he was going to act I wouldn't have had him come to my pod. He jumped on the bed and kicked off his boot before looking at me. "I'm going to bed mom makes me stay with you so that we can bond to me it's a chance to get a bed to myself instead of sharing with O." I watched him start to get under the blankets and I sighed. "This dinner with Jaha is mandatory for me, Wells and his wife will be there I want you there. So you are going." He sneered at me and then at the mention of Wells. "Yes the miracle son I can't stand the sound of his name let alone his existence. He is one of four kids that were allowed to be born on Alpha station. Any hidden kids on alpha station are still floated. I could be floated yet Jaha trusted his wife and 8 year old son with that secret are you out of your mind. I'm not going." He laughed at me daring me to question him. "You go or you get whipped." He groaned and got out of bed and put his shoes back on. "Fine let's go."_

 _He walked out of my pod and I followed after him he was still his in uniform he was one of the best officers we had. I just wish he would follow the rules like the others but he was always getting thrown in detention cells for misbehaving. He walked next to me not saying a thing simply nodding his head curtly to people he walked past. We made it to Jaha's quarters and I stepped in first then Bellamy. He took long to walk in so at after I walked in Jaha thought that he wasn't going to show. But he slowly walked in and Jaha looked at Bellamy sighing in relief when he laid eyes on him. I thought for a moment that it as a trap but when I look around the only guard I saw was Bellamy. I smiled and hugged his wife and shook Jake's hand before looking at Wells. I smiled at him and he smiled wide back. I introduced Bellamy to Jaha's wife and son and Bellamy gave them a curt node and waited for me to sit down before he did. Dinner went by without a hitch and Bell hadn't said a word all night. "So Bellamy how do you like being a guard, Wells here when he is older wants to be a guard." Bellamy smiled but it was tight and tense like he rather not talk about it. "The guard is great, the training exercises are exhilarating but the random stop searches on the poor stations aren't for the week and the meek." Jaha's wife Melinda cocked her head to the side and looked confused at him. "What do you mean Bellamy" I looked at him and shook my head no but he ignored me and looked at her in the eyes before shifting his vision to Jaha. "Well in short we are forced to rip children from the arms of their parents, killing them and the parents that hid them. Stopping and scaring innocent people on the whims of a alpaha station commanding officers. Its horrible to see and most cadets brake because of that." Jaha smile at him but it was weak "You seem to be coping." Bellamy laughed harsh and cruel "I can't afford to break under the pressure my father vice chancellor Kane wouldn't allow it and even if he wasn't my father, my mother deserves a better life than slaving away because she was ordered to." I looked at Bellamy and this hatred flared in his eyes. "Did I do something to offend you Bellamy Blake." I watched his eyes his hatred growing so intense that you could feel it in the air. "Yeah you are risking my life by telling a 8 year old about my existence. I will be killed for a crime my father committed if he opens his mouth. You know what I am pretty sure I have guard duty goodbye" He stood up abruptly and walked out._

The sound of gunfire went off in the background and I knew that it was the soldiers practicing. I just hope that Bellamy wasn't being impatience like he was the night of that dinner I would rather have my son come back in one piece not pieces. I sighed heavily and walked out of the station and into the sunlight. May we meet again Bell.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Being A Leader Comes At A Price

Bellamy's POV

 _"So what are you going to do then let her get floated O is her kid as much as your, you should at least be floated with her." I looked at him, he seemed generally hurt for what I had to say. "What and abandoned you and Octavia" I looked at him wide eyed he had the nerve to speak her name. "She is in jail and she will barely get any visiting time so I don't think that she is going to need you. As for me I don't want you coming near me they are going to kill her and you are standing here doing what. Sticking your thumb up your ass." My voice started to rise and council members were looking at us confused. "I think that we should include this young man with the charged." I looked to see that the other council members were talking and I seemed to be drawn in the conversation. "No why?" My father's voice seems frantic at the thought of me being floated as well. "He had to know." I glared at them as I sighed and looked at him, "He's my son please you can't just kill him." I looked at them and they all widen their eyes in shock and I looked at them folding my arms. "He will be stipped of his officer status but we will let him live." I look at Jaha he calls that doing me a favor yeah right now I was as good as dead and I was any family and nothing to liv for what the hell was left for me."_

My heart was pounding and I could hear it in my ears, I looked up to see a girl looking at me impatiently. Her hair looks dry and dusty kinda like it was missing giant chunk it almost looked like someone froze it out and cut off large chunks while she was sleeping. Her lips were moving but I don't hear anything. "What?" She look at me exasperated "Did you come from the sky do you know Jasper." Then it clicked Clarke told me about some girl that Jasper wouldn't stop talking about what a her name. "Maya?" I look at her and she nodded her head "How about you get me down from here Maya." There was a commotion and some guy walked in and Maya told him that I was dead and when he started to take me now. I punched him in the face and went for his gun but he pulled it first. I charged him and pushed him up against one of the cage as I started to punch him. He aimed his gun a me but I cut him with a scalpel forcing him to drop his gun. Maya leveled it to his face and he started to grab at me while I choked him out, but Echo grabbed his arm and I chose to choke him until he passed out.I nodded my head at her "Thanks" She nodded her head back and I walked over to Maya. Before turning back and taking his clothes off and dropping him down the trash shoot. She told me to lift up my sleeve so that she could take the tracker out. "So how did you know my name." I look at her and smiled thinking back on the memory.

 _"She is annoying Bell I am telling she was the worst, she made them think that I was crazy and then she had the nerve to talk shit about me to Miller. I was so close to decking her in the face." I laughed at her and smiled as we laid together in my bed. "Yeah and what was so annoying about her." She growled and straddled me causing my hip to buck a little bit. "She had Jasper wrapped around her little finger and her hair god what I could say about that girl's hair, she look like she is dying of some terminal disease. I know that sounds terrible but fuck this bitch she was trying to bleed us dry like the grounders." I smiled and she place her hands on my chest to keep from falling forward. "Im sure that she wasn't that bad." She scoffed at me and glare at me "She was annoying she was so smug and arrogant like she knew everything and that I was the one in the wrong. But I had a feeling that there wasn't something quite right and I was right. They are killing people to elongate their life. Putting them in cages and bleeding them dry there monsters Bell." I nodded my head and just let her blow off steam and prattle on about this Maya girl."_

I looked up from my arm and looked at her "My girlfriend Clarke" A guilty look appeared on her face as she placed a bandage on my arm and told me to hold it down. "so she made it out of here okay?" I glare at her and sighed before nodding my head I couldn't be visited at this girl she did just save me life. "No, she came back covered in cuts and bruises she had to jump to get to safety but she only ended up drowning . Your people tracked her like a wild animal, until she made it safe to our camp." She nodded her head and lead me through tunnels till we got to this elevator and got in. "I'm sorry I didn't think that they were going to do anything to you guys. The plan was to asslmenlate you in the gene pool." I laughed at her "So what you were just going to force us to have kids with you people so that your future generations would be immune." She nodded her head and i gagged at the thought. I sighed and looked at the number moving in the elevator. "So can I ask how did you and Clark meet." I looked at her and then at the numbers "Now why would you want to know that." She looked at me shyly and then at the rising numbers. "It's just that... I'm just not good with silence." I sighed and nodded my head "When the drop ship landed I went to open the door and she tried to boss me around saying that we shouldn't open the door, I told her that if we didn't open the door we would die anyway.I of course didn't listen to her and opened the door. After that day all we did was but heads till Jasper went missing. Then things changed between us in a great way. I have never seen someone who is more fierce and loving then Clarke. She is everything a person should be. Caring, strong willed, a healer with a warrior spirits is what I used to call her. She always puts her people before herself, hell she tried to make peace with a girl that tried to kill her on three separate occasion. She is just that kind of person she doesn't ask for permission only for forgiveness. She is my rebel princess and I will do anything to keep her safe. But if I had to choose between bleeding people dry to save her. Or live in this mountain until we both die then we die in the you who have a few screws loose"

I looked at her and a twinge of pain was displayed on her face "It's more complicated than that if we don't do this then we die." I looked at her and the doors started to open and we walked out, "Then you die" I walked out and started walking towards the dorms when the doors closed and I laid eyes on Jasper. "I don't know what is happening but I won't be able to get you though." I looked at her "alright take me to the radio" I watched her nod her head and we walked down an empty corridor and into some storage room. I sighed and looked at her and she pulled back the painting exposing the radio. I grabbed it and click the button. "Calling alpha station" I looked at Maya and a voice came through. "Bell is that you are you safe don't scare me like that again."I smiled "Hey princess" I could hear her smiling from here "Sorry it took so long there was a little complication but Maya help me out." I could hear her getting irritated from over here "What are you doing with her she is the enemy." I sighed "Babe don't be that way she saved my life" I waited for a response "So how is it going" I shook my head sadly at Maya before going back "We need a plan that doesn't kill everyone there are kids here Clarke and you need to hurry our friends are already starting to go missing." She sighed heavily and nodded her head "I'll work on it and Bell thanks" I smiled to myself "All I did was not get killed" She laughed "Then keep doing that." "Is that Bellamy can I talk to him." I cringed at the sound of his voice why didn't he have something better to do. "Bell?" I sigh heavily "Hey dad" I knew he couldn't tell I was irritated because of the walkies but Maya shift uncomfortably in the background. "You okay" I sighed before clicking the button "Yeah dad I am fine what is the alliance going. Hows O" "She is great things are going well" I sighed thankfully and looked at Maya. "Alright well I have to go I going to try and figure out what is going on. Bye" I said it dryly before covering the hole back up and walking down the hallway.

Maya looked at me and I sighed "What?" I look at her and she sighed heavily and walked walked out of the room. "The first thing that we need to do and figure out what is going on." I watched her nod her head and we kept moving. I saw a bunch of guards walking past me and one of them grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in the direction of the other guards. "Sorry Maya I have to steal your boyfriend for a little bit." I gagged at the thought then I felt a sense of cold dread if Clarke was here she would slay me. I shook the comment off and put on raiding gear what was going on here. We stood in front of the dorm room doors and look around once they were opened I was facing the 100. Or what is it 47 kids, they were linked up trying to keep one of them from being stolen. I look at Happer she looked terrible and they had taken some kids I didn't know the name of. I sighed and ran over when I saw jasper going after the guard. I pushed him up against the wall. "What are you trying to do get yourself killed." I look at him am he smiled at me "Bellamy" I shook my head and handed him a gun. "The next time that they come in here you need to fight harder than that." I watched him nod his head and I punched him a few times before letting him drop to the ground and I walked out. I walked back into the storage room and looked at Maya she sighed and looked at me. "What the hell they're taking them." "Stay here I will figure out what is going on." I nodded my head and look at the radio thinking about calling Clarke or Raven to talk to but that didn't seem like a good idea. So instead I twiddle my thumbs until she came back. '

She walked over to me her expression grim "They are taking their bone marrow to make themselves immune." I growled and looked at her I could feel my blood boiling at time like this Clarke calms me down but I couldn't calm down not this time. "Bell you there" I turned back at the sound of Octavia voice. I wake over removing the paint and grabbing the walkies before clicking on the button. "Bell they are bleeding our friend we are to late." I hear the desperation and fear in her voice "It's worse than that O they are drilling for bone marrow they already took Harper and Monty. Jasper got them back then they locked them in the dorms and are taking a kid every three hours they are killing them." I heard her suck in some breath and I sighed "Dad is worried about you and Bell so am I. " I growled into the walkie talkie making sure she knew that I was pisted. "That man doesn't dictate my action I am heading to the armory to get them guns. To let them fight and you need to be focused there'd. Love you" I didn't wait for her to respond I turned off the walkies and walked out outward towards the armory with Maya.

Maya looked back at me every once in awhile and I was starting to get tired of it "Why don't you just ask the question that you have been waiting to ask since we found the walkie." I look at her my expression cold and i was sure that was going to discourage her from speaking but it only made her want to talk more. "Well it is just that none of the the others have a sibling yet you do how come?" I hated to think about it the way that people looked at me disgusted whenever I said that O was my sister and that I love her. It was like they forgot that we were human just because we were siblings. "On the arc you aren't allowed to have more than one child. In the event that someone does have a child and they aren't allowed to there are charges brought against them. But the only thing worse than having a child is having two of them. It's illegal and can get both the child and the more her killed. My mother was killed for having a second child, I lost my rank in the military and Octavia my little sister was locked up for being born. The people on the arc are cruel and heartless but that doesn't change the fact that your people can't lock them up in cages and drain them of their bone marrow. I heard something and then something on the radio and looked at Maya they had one of my friend. "Its this way" I nodded my head and we started to run.

I had made it to the medical room just in time to see Fox running away from the guards. I lifted my gun and she stopped running and the guys said there thanks but I shot them in the head and took off the mask. I smiled and she ran into my arms"Bellamy" I nodded my head and rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Sorry I'm late to the party." I looked at Maya and she looked at me and dragged us down a dark hallway and into a pod not knocking. A man got off the couch and look at the three of us and sighed. She nodded her head an he sighed "One night" She smiled and walked away. I sighed and looked at him and sat down on the couch and he looked at me causality. "Your got a family kid." I look at him what was with these people asking me personal questions. "Yeah" I looked at him and he looked at me confused on why I did not continued to talk. "I got a littler sister she is 17, my mother was killed for having a second child and my father allowed it so I don't really speak to him but he is here on the ground too. Then there is Clarke my girlfriend and Raven she a friend but she feels more like a sister." I look at him and he looked even more confuse "On the arc it is illegal to have more than one child." He nodded his head and sat down "Your father couldn't do anything about that though." I laughed harshly "My father yeah if you could call him that is named Marcus Kane, my name is Bellamy Blake that alone speaks volumes about our relationship. My mother lived on one of the poorest stations on the arc and he live on the richest. He was the second most powerful man on the arc and while he live the good life we lived in degradation until my mother was killed and my sister was thrown in jail for being born. Like that was her choice, anyway he could have gotten pardons for the both of them but chose not to." He looked thoughtfully and I sighed "What about you, you seem like you have military training." I sighed sadly and though about the days were I walked the halls of the arc a gun on my belt and a uniform that held some meaning "I was stripped of my rank and have to become a janitor. They tried to kill me but my father begged for my life right before they murder my mother." I look at him and he sighed and nodded his head "Please rest I am sure that you have big plans tomorrow." I nodded my head a drifted off to sleep on this strangers couch after telling him my life story what was wrong with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 There's A Big Bomb Is Dropped But It's Not The One On Ton DC

Clarkes POV

"Clarke you need to ride like the wind and make sure that if anything you get O out of that city do you hear me." I couldn't believe that they had missle or that I sent O and his dad there if they both died he wouldn't be able to cope I wouldn't be able to cope. "Just focus on the acid fog and I will focus on this missile. I love you" "I love you to" I look at Raven and nodded my head before getting on my horse and riding like the wind all I could think about was the last night I was in bed with Bellamy before the whole thing with Finn went down. It was the only thing that filled my thought making my heart beats stronger and more sure that i would save his family before it was too late. I don't want it to end like this I don't want everyone that I care about dying in a fiery explosion. I road down the best path until I enter the Ton DC I met O on the way to the meeting. She looked at me and I look at her not sure if there was a scout in the woods. "There is a missile aimed for Ton DC get out of here now." I looked at her and she nodded her head before running off into the forest. I walked like I had a purpose but I didn't want to walk too fast and someone think that there was something wrong for all we know the scouts could be in the village. I walked until I bumped into Marcus. My mind flash to Bellamy they both had those dark brown eyes and brown locks. Seeing him die would be like seeing Bellamy die. I held my hand to my stomach as I felted the urge to pukey. My head was pounding and i felt like I would puke at any moment."You need to get our people out of here they are dropping a bomb on Ton DC right now where is Lexa." He looked at me his face was impassive but his eye told me that he was concerned. "O is safe you need to get our people and get out of here I am going to talk to the commander right now." He nodded his head and started to get moving when I ran in other war room and looked at Lexa and the other clan members.

They were hunched over the table looking at battle plans trying to figure out their best move once Bell gets the acid fog all looked at me confused I am sure that Kane had already told them that i wouldn't be able to attend. "We need to get out of here, there is a missile being aimed for this village. I just got the message from Bellamy they are aiming the missile as we speak we need to get out of here." They all looked at me but none of them seemed flustered no in the slightest. Lexa simply stated ordering them around in whatever they like to call their language. She looked at me and nodded her head before walking out and speaking to was a shocked look on her face but she move not stopping until she spread the word around. "We are meeting in the woods we should go now some of the ambassadors are already there. They left after I gave them their orders." I looked at Lexa and nodded my head before looking around the numbers in the camp were already started to declined. "We are going to need to back away as far was possible the shock wave could reach us if we aren't careful." I looked at her and she nodded her head and look at the nearest warriors. "Deliver a message to all the clans get as far away from Ton DC as possible we will regroup in the valley." He nodded his head and ran off and I looked at Lexa and sighed out in relief as we started to walk away. The town was nearly empty but there was a few 100 grounders give or take milling around. I walked out Ton DC with Lexa and we started to walk down a dirt path.

She was at my side the silence wasn't uncomfortable but there was something about it that didn't seem right. "I thought that you were going to get one of those leaders that sacrifice her people for the greater good.I mean let the bomb drop and then just save yourself." She looked at me but she wasn't shocked or aggaited or even mad from my insinuation. "Any other time I would but we need your people's trust for this alliance to work and there is no point in letting my army take any more casualties than it already did. Between all the people that we lost inside and the people we lost to the reapers I can't afford the lost. Bellamy would understand that. Do you?" I looked at her and nodded my head I don't like the way that she said Bellamy's name like she knew him personally.

I sighed and wiped the jealousy out of my mind I was just imagining things or at least. I thought that I was before she started to speak about him once more. "What is your relationship with him anyway." I looked at her offended this wasn't my mind playing tricks on me she was interested in my man. "He kept us alive he kept me alive he saved me from a crazy person that wanted to own me. More then that he showed me what living was really like. He dives into all of his roles without question, the strong leader that does what is needed for his people, the loving brother who protects Octavia without fail and without question, the angry son who hate his father for past actions and the loving boyfriend. Even in times where he is better off leaving or ignoring my crazy problems he sticks with me. Finn the boy that was killed he went crazy when I did not return his love even when I was with him I was always thinking about Bellamy, the way he smelled, the way that he walked on earth like he was born for it. Then he runs through forest when he has his sights on his prey everything about him is amazing." I was gushing but he was a great guy and I don't think that I would live in a world where I didn't get to see his beautiful smile. Lexa nodded her head like what I said was insightful. "Who if you don't mind me asking is Bellamy's father?" I didn't understand why she was asking in the first place but I doubt that Bellamy would cared if I told her. "Kane they have differen have the same last names but none the less that is his son no matter how much he tries to deny it." She looked at me confused but kept her confusion to herself and finally we made it. After a long silence we made it to the valley. There was green rolling hills and a lake that was crystal blue it was one of the most beautiful thing that I have seen. She continued to walk and I noticed that Octavia and Lincoln were talking there and I felt a surge to talk to them.

I ran to them and simled wide before hugging Lincoln and checking him for injuries, "Are you alright where have you been" Octavia laughed and looked at me "Clarke you know I am the girlfriend right." I smiled wide at her and nodded my head before she laughed and so did Lincoln. "Did everyone get out okay." I looked at her and nodded my head and looked back to see people whispering heda. As she walked over to the top of one of the rolling hills a lifted hand in the air. A tense static filled the silence and she motioned for me to come up there with her. I walked silently and stood next to her my chin held high and my shoulders squared. "Thanks to Clarke and Bellamy we were able to avoid the bomb but now we must save the sporter and kill him." There were roars and I thought about it the bomb would just be radiated by now that means someone must have already gotten to him. "Heda!" Lincoln walked up with something in a bag "I already found the spotter on my way back from the mountain." He walked up to the rolling hill and handed her the head of the sniper. She smiled wide and had him lift up the head for everyone to see. "Now we march on their camp now is the time that we strike and end them. We will camp right outside of their borders so their acid fog won't be able to hit us. When Bellamy disabled it we move in." There were cheered ns screaming and the rattling of weapons. I wasn't into it but my only thought were with Bellamy I hope that he knew that I saved his family and that they were okay.

We were camping for the night and I was sitting at the fire with Lincoln Octavia was off talking to her father. "Lincoln where were you? Better question what did you and Bellamy talk about the whole way there?" He smiled at me before looking at Octavia with this satisfied grin on her face. "His father, Octavia's life on the arc, you. There wasn't really a steady thread of conversation we just went with what we felt. But the longest conversation we have were differently about you and Octavia." He smiled a little to himself like he had heard something good from Bellamy. "What are you smiling about Lincoln." He shook his head and his face grew serious for a moment. "The shortest convention we have was about his and Octavias fathers. I wanted to know if he approved of me with Octavia but things didn't turn out like I expected." I looked at him cocking my head causing my blond hair enveloping my shoulder as I shook my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean? You can trust me I won't mention it to Bell or O." I looked at him and he nodded his head gravely. "when I asked about his father's approval he told me that to him it meant nothing but to Octavia it meant everything. He said that here was a great chance that if I didn't get Kane's approval our relationship would be that much harder. He also told me about what happened the way Octavia was sent to jail for being born. Your culture is messed up like she was the one that chose that. There is something wrong with your people and it is for that reason that I don't really trust the ones that came from the sky. The 100 is a different story you're a different breed of sky people you know what it takes to survive done here. What not to do and what to do but theses people they don't know much about it." I nodded my head in agreement. They killed the only ground that would agree to get us peace, they allowed Finn to massacre a enter village and on top of all of that they really think that we should follow the rule of the arc down here. It was crazy. "I get what you mean they don't know how to lead down here and that is why Bellamy took over while I was getting the commander if my mother had her way we would never have this peace and we would be off in the desert." He nodded his head wholeheartedly before looking at O.

"Don't get me wrong there are a some sky people I can trust that aren't apart of the 100 but your mother isn't one of them sorry. When you left she tried to kick me out of med bay. She was going to let me choke on the foam that was growing in my lungs. Bellamy put her in her place and told her to get out of his way. He pushed me on my side by himself and saved my life again." I look at him and nodded my head Bellamy didn't tell me about that. Bell really is amazing that was for sure. "He's the kind of guy that would prefer to ask for forgiveness rather than likes to do whatever it takes to take care of his people and you are his fist he hated you but when he found out what you did for Octavia and how much you love her he saw you as family. He won't ever admit it to probably anyone but you but I can see it. I saw it when he asked me to save your life. He cares for you deeply like a brother. " I simeld to myself when I saw the proud look on his face and I thought that I should take the extra mile. "You don't need Kane's approval you have Bellamy's and that is all that matters." He nodded his head proud of himself and Octavia ran over and looked at us. Kane followed behind her. "What were you guys talking about." Lincoln smiled and shook his head no and I smiled up at them. "Nothing just small talk is all." I sighed and looked at the flames I wonder where Bell is at this exact moment maybe is his disabling the acid fog or saving our friend, god knows that he doesn't sleep ever. "Hey" The fire pit was dead and Kane was looking at me this confused look on his face. "You okay you kind of just zone out there for a second." I looked at him and nodded my head "Yeah I am fine just thinking that's all." I looked at him and sighed before walking off towards my tent and laying down. I could only hope that Bell was safe I need my sleep tomorrow we march on the camp and put our plan into action.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Acid Fog Is Long Gone

Bellamy's POV

Great just great I was discovered but at least I made it to the acid fog but I had no fuckign clue what I was supposed to be touching. Maybe Jackson was right I should have paid more attention in Chem class. I sighed and turn on the walkie "Alright Raven I am here what the hell am I supposed to do?" I waited for her to say something but someone else came on. "Look for a control panel." I sighed and walked over till I saw a tablet or capture screen at this point does it really matter. "Sorry Bell Whick isn't much for saying hi." I smiled and he came back on the radio "So how is my boy Monty Green doing." I sighed "Fine" "Alright then let's get this started look for anything that is a base. There is no way that they kept this fog here for that long and didn't have a containment system." I looked at the screen as it displayed a lot of option but I don't know what I was looking for I knew explosive, guns, knifes and hot girls not this. "Yeah can I just blow this." Whick started talking about how they would know that I am here and Raven started to get irritated that he kept cutting her off. "Bellamy you could melt your face off." I look at the computer screen and filtered through the list of options that were on the screen clicking when they told me to. I would rather just start shooting people but apparently that won't get the job done, go figure. I hit the button and the acid started to go down "Alright it's done" After that the line cut off and I was alone. I walked around until I heard a sound I looked up to see a bunch of goons trying to get it the door that I sealed. I started to run when a came across the PH scale and it was still active. Clarke she wa my only thought right now. "Raven come in it didn't work it's back to normal." There was no response great at a time like this they don't want to respond.

I looked over to where there was some flammable gases if I can heat it up it can explode but I run the risk of begin in here when it does exploded. I looked down to the floor and saw the torch I had used. Alright then if I kept it on low power and then by some time then it should blow and I won't die. I place the torch carefully on the tank before placing it on low power when the door busted open and they started to shoot at me. I dodge and fired back my own shots the sounds of bullets whizzing past my ears. I ran into the air duct and they chased after me. I empty my clip and ran farther into the tunnel with one guy coming after me. Columns of flames shot out towards us while the heat started to rise and it felt like I was dying I couldn't even breath it was so hot. I managed to avoid the flames but jumping into the stairwell and collapsed to the ground trying to breath. I wheezed out a few breaths before climbing into the tub and heading back to the storage closet to wait for Maya but I hadn't seen her in almost two days. There was a sound like someone was about to open the door, I hid but when I saw Maya I waited for her to close the door before I came out of hiding. She seemed shock to see me there and were eye were red she had been crying and there was guilt ridden all over her face. "Sorry Bellamy I didn't want it but they made me." I looked at her confused and I noticed that she wasn't as pale or sickly. It made me worried that she did something to sell me out or worse was helping take the kids this whole time and the sweat girl was just a act to get close. "What did you do." My voice was cold and angry if she said even the wrong thing I would pounce. "I didn't want it but they held me down gave me the shot and kept me in quarantine with Dante until I calmed down and they let me out. I swear this wasn't planned." I looked at her making sure that my face was impassive she didn't have the right to see my true feelings let alone my anger. "You took the bone marrow shots that have been killing my friends and all you have to say is sorry."I glared at her and she coward as rage started to rise into my gaze. "Well it's too late the army is coming and even if you live the rest of your people will surely die. Now take me to my friends."

It wasn't like I was giving her a option I was back in leader mode and she was going to listen to my commands or there was going to be some problems. She shuffled through the hallway like a lifeless corpse. Her emotions seemed drained did she really cared that much for my approvals or is it someone else's approval she is worried about. Her face contorted into sadness then disgust at what she was thinking about before it became impassive. Her eyebrows were quirked like she had a question or she was confused but I couldn't really get a read on her facial expression. Her emotions must all be tangled up. I sighed and she looked up at me hopeful that I would say anything to break the tension that's right she hated silence. "What's wrong with you why do you seme so what I hated you doesn't mean Jasper will he will probably be thrilled now you can live on the station with him." I rolled my eyes when her expression turned hopeful. "Then again one of the leaders in the camp is a girl that your people tried to kill and then made her feel crazy and have to abandon her people or else she would be dead know Clarke" She gasped as I said her name but that gasp turned into a growl at the thought of her. "Why does she hate me I didn't do anything to her she was the one that held glass shard to my neck." I rolled my eyes at her "You're people were going to lock her up in a cage with the grounders, you knew what they were doing and that there was a chance my people, my friends could be next and you did nothing about is why she hates you" I kept walking till I came across Jasper, Miller, Fox and Maya's dad. I felt Jasper hug me before looking at Maya. I sighed nodded my head at Miller "you need to hide with the others take them to the harvest chamber we are getting out of here." I looked at him and he seemed confused but nodded his head. "I will get the others you need to go now." I look at Jasper as he shook his head no "I am coming with you to the other levels to get our friends you are going to need back up." I sighed why is it that the only time that this kid is brave is when it is a inconvenience to me or because of a girl.

"Fine but don't get in the way and we have to be quite you got that" I looked at him and he nodded his head a smile formed on his face when his eyes laid on Maya. The others walked away and we rushed to the last level to get Monty and the others. "Why does it seem so tense between the two of you." I look at Jasper and then at Maya who's eyes were pleading and I knew what was this vindictive look on my face. "Nothing really you know her people injected her with a bone marrow shot so she is immune like the rest of us isn't that great." I made my voice sound cheery only to add to the insult. Jasper stopped walking and looked at Maya horrified for a second before that stupid grin came back on his face. "Thart means that you can come and live with me in our camp." I laughed and kept walking till I smelled blood and gunpowder in the air and went running .A woman in her early 30's was laying on the ground and Monty was crawling out of her looked at us and this frantic look on his face. "They are headed for the harvest camber they know about the grounders." I looked at Jasper and started running until I finally made it back to the harvest chamber. I sighed and walked in but found nothing all the cages were empty. There weren't any grounds or pleas of help coming from the cages it was simply empty and quiet. "What happened to them." I growled under my breath that grounder bitch. "They betrayed us they made a deal that has to be the only way." Jasper and Monty looked at me confused. Jasper place a hand on my shoulder "Who is they Bellamy you acting a little off." I sighed and took in a deep breath thinking about Clarke, the feel of her soft skin, her golden hair that shimmered in the light and my heart rate started to slow. I thought about us in bed after one of our wild nights and I was at peace. "Me and Clarke made a treaty with the gounders to get both our people out of the mountain but the prikcs in mountain weather must have made a deal to get there people out in exchange for ours. Great now I get to here Abbys mouth."

They both seemed confused and I look at them and thought about Octavia "We have to get to O she is in the back door but the reaper tunnels and the air supply for the rooms is shut off so this is our only chance to move freely before the generators come back on." I look at them and they nodded their heads before we ran off towards the back door I could only pray that she was safe and Jackson kept his word to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Kill Them All It's The Only Choice

Clarke POV

I crept the dark tunnels I knew that the door had to be around here somewhere I could only hope that Bell was safe. I couldn't live with myself if he did everything that he could to save us while I let them destroy the alliance the both of us work so hard to create. I felt my hand along the wall till I saw a red light off in the distance and the buzzing sound the same sound that the exit shoot made when me and Anonya used it. My heart ached when I thought about all those poor people that were being eaten by the reapers. "Finally" I knew that voice was it O. I ran until her form came into view she was clad in leather and her black hair was braided on the sides. She looks good as a grounder no wonder she had Lincoln wrapped around her finger. "Hey" My voice was exhausted but not defeated they would pay I would get in there and make them all pay at any cost. She walked over to me and hugged me before pulling apart and looking at me. "What happened I heard the horn to pull back but I wasn't leaving my brother and my friends." I sighed and told her about it all and i watched as her face contorts from disbelief, disgust and then rage."That bitch" It was the only thing that she said but it filled me with a new fire of determination I would make her and the mount weather pay for all do this.

The door started open and I looked to see Bellamy running out of the door with Jasper and Monty behind them and was that Maya but she wasn't wearing a hazmat suit. I growled under my breath that bitch took the shot a shot that was costing my friends their lives. I sneered at her as Bellamy hugged Octavia and said something in her ear in the grounder language that made her laugh. He pulled out of the hug and he turned to me this smile on his face filled with pure joy. It broke my heart that we were all taped together. I was engulfed by a hug, I smiled and hugged them back "It's good to see the both of you too so Jasper do you think that I am still crazy." I looked at him and this guilt ridden expression came on his face "Sorry about that Clarke I didn't mean any of it." I nodded my head watched as Bellamy shoved Monty and Jasper out of the way and lifted me up kissing me had he wrapped me up in the hug. I smiled and hugged him back. I pulled away from him and saw Maya she had this small smile on her face I guess happy reunions made her smile but she wouldn't be smiling for long. I walked over to her had decked her right in the face. My dad away said that I had one hell of a right hook. "You bitch you accepted a shot from them you should have just died." I walked past her crumple body and into mount weather I looked around but there was an one here. Good the levels were eradicated and that was fine with me. I felt a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a strong muscular body. "We need to get to the surveillance room, Monty if I can get you in there can you get it up and running." He nodded his head and I looked at Bellamy and he smiled at me "O take Jasper and head up to level 5 see if you can find her they are hiding our friends will we get everything set up." She smiled wide and look at him "No problem big brother" She laughed and looked at Jasper she must have been thrilled to have Bell back. "Come on toothpick we got things to do." She smiled at him and he smiled before looking at Maya. "Maya knows the way she should come to."

I scoffed and started to walked off towards the surveillance room with Bellamy right beside me his hand never leaving my waist. Monty was walking behind us and he finally spoke. "Are you going to let her come with us. Bellamy gave me the lowdown about camp and how the two of you are in charge. Like it should be but Clarke they forced her to get that shot they thought that they were going to need her on the ground because of her medical training. We could use her too." I look at him and sighed heavily before looking at Bellamy and he gave me the not happening look it was the same look that I wanted to give to Monty. "We have real doctors we don't need her she can go out on her own I am sure that she can make it." I smiled at my own words and he glared at me "Clarke we both know that isn't true Jasper is going to want to bring her back with him and if you say no and he will make a scene you could lose the trust of your people." Bellamy groaned and looked at me and I knew that he wasn't even close to letting up. I walked into the room in silence and made sure to tamper with the door so that no one could get in after us. It only took out a few moments to load up all the screens and I looked at the ones of people eating like they aren't bleeding and killing people in the next room. I sighed and look at the screen and the bottom right and my eyes widen. "Mom?" I felt Bellamy's grip githens around me was there something wrong. "Dad" His voice was a low growl but I could her it no matter how much he tried to hid it the pain in his voice at seeing his father like this. "Monty we are going to go get the president he helped us once he will do it again. You stay here and think of a way to reverse the air scrubs to let the radiation in." I looked at him and he seem determined there was something off I think that he actually forgave his father at this moment. "Monty can you do it" Monty shifted his vision for Bellamy to me and then to the screen where they were starting to drill into Ravens good leg. "Yeah it would only take a few minutes." I looked at him "Do it it will be our last resort." I nodded my head and walked out of the room with Bellamy.

We ran down the empty corridors and stopped to catch our breath we were almost there. I loved at Bellamy he didn't really seem out of breath but he did seem hurt he punched a wall that was near him. I looked at his hand and sighed I gripped his hand tightly and looked at the bruising and I snapped the bone back into place before looking at him. "You almost broke your knuckles Bell look at me." He wouldn't meet my eyes there's something about my voice that wouldn't let him lift his head. So I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me "I know this is hard for you but you need to calm down. He will be fine Kane will be fine they won't lay a hand on him." He nodded his head and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Hey I love you and nothing will change that, your dad loves you and so this comes from a place of love. Bell you have to drop that hatred you have for him. It's going to kill whatever relationship you have with him if you don't. I know that you don't want that so you need to let it go before it is too late and you can't take back the next thing that you say to him."

Bellamy simply nodded his and before his guard came back up and we started to walk towards Dante's room and walked into the room. He seem shock to see me and then it turned to anger and disgust at the thought of me. "You could had killed my people with that stunt Clarke and now you want to ask for my help." I shook my head no and looked at him "I want to know how do I get your son to stop." He looked at me and then at Bellamy his eyes softened when he looked at him. "Your father is in that chamber I did a bit of research on you, your friends talked about you kept asking if you made it. I told them no but I knew you were alive I saw you try to save that boy and I saw your father save you." He growled at the memory "What is your point" I looked at Bellamy his fist were clenched and his jaw locked and unlocked. "You love your family and you would do anything to protect them. I would do the same for my son he will stop at nothing." I sighed and Bellamy grabbed him by the shoulder and put a gun to his head. "Yeah well I know how much my father loves me lets see how much your son loves you." I watched Bellamy pull him down the hallway till we made it to the surveillance room. He pushed him into a corner and Wallace started to talk to me. Bellamy wasn't paying attention his eyes were drawn to the screen were his sister was running into the dining hall. She would be surrounded in a few minutes. I sighed and click the walkie. "Carl Emerson mount weather security detail give the walkie to Cage." I what Emerson run over across the screens to get to Cage.

"Hello Clarke" I growled at the way he spoke he was being so polite like he wasn't a monster in the shape of a man. Who would do this to survive and then have the nerve to act normal. "Let my people go and I let your father live. No one else needs to die." I watch a pained expression grow on his face. He whispered something to Emerson and then he ran off. "How do I know that you have my father." I click the walkie talkie and shoved it in Wallace's face. "Cage don't stop get our people to the ground." I glared at him "I don't want to kill him just let my people go." I waited for him to say something it looks like he was about to start saying something. "I love you dad." I click the walkie and shot Dante in the chest. I watched the blood from on his crisp white shirt he dropped to the ground and Cage walked off of the screen and reappear in the bone marrow room. Bellamy intertwined his fingers with mine and kissed me pulling me away from the screens and form Wallice. "You did what you had to do just know that, don't let this define what we do next." I nodded my head and sighed before looking back at the monsters and seeing that Cage was saying something. Then just like that my mother was put on the table and Raven was taken off. I could see Kane yelling at them and trying to stop them but it isn't working. They were going it kill them all and now they caught Jasper I saw him walking into the room with a guard right behind him. I look at my mom's mournful screams. I look at Monty he had stopped typing"What are you doing why did you spot" My voice was shrill my mother would die if they didn't stop. He looked at me "Its is down all you have to do is pull that switch." I look at it and place my hand on it. "I bear it so that they don't have to." I felt Bellamy's hand cover my "My sister my responsibility." I looked up to see Octavia with guns pointed in her face. I nodded my head at him and we both pull the switch at the same time. Good bye mount douche.

I looked at the screen and then at lesions and boils that formed on people's skin as they turn red and choked in the lifted their hands to their throats and begged for help but that wasn't going to happen. My people begged and the help never came for them I saw Octavia running with Maya I guess trying to find where they were holding our friends. "Come on we should go help." I looked at Bellamy there was so much love in his eyes he didn't see me as a monster and I don't see him as a monster. All he did was nod his head as I spoke to him right before we ran down the hallway with Monty following after us. I ran into the room and ran over to my mother. Taking the restraints off of her and smiling at tears streamed down my face and she pulled me into a hug. I looked over to see Bellamy and Octavia hugging their dad, none of them were crying Blake's they were too strong for tears. I shook my head sadly and went back to hugging my mom. I sighed at least she was safe I am sure that many people wouldn't agree with our actions but I didn't care they were safe sand that was what we promised our people. I pulled out of the hug and my mom was put on a stretcher and Kane was right next to her as they pulled her out. Bellamy smiled at me before walking over to Raving and kissing her on the forward. "Hows my favorite mechanic." She smile at him weakly "I'm the only mechanic that you know." He chuckled at her "That isn't true" She rolled he eyes at him and smiled over to me. "How do you deal with his arrogance." I laughed and hugged her "It a process" He snaked his arm around my wrist and pulled me close kissing me before walking out. "Time to head home to camp Jaha ugh how lame." I laughed at him and he simled down at me I could stay in this moment for the rest of my life.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Family Time

Kane POV

I walked with Abby for a long time before I fell back and walked with Lincoln and Octavia she smiled at me, while Lincoln give me a curt nod. I smiled at him before turning to Octavia "I want to have a family dinner, you two should come I think that it would be good for all of us to talk in a formal setting." Octiavas eyes lit up and she smiled wide her face full of joy, she nodded her head and I smiled before falling even farther back so that I was walking in pace with Bellamy and Clarke. Bell as this smug smile on his face as the sun hit him and he strode to through grass fields like he owned them. He definitely got that from his mother. I sighed and shook my head sadly he turned to look at me and I smiled at him. "Whatever Clarke told you was a lie." I look at him and smile I do remember Clarke saying something about him being deeply upset about me getting captured. But I shook it off "Nope that isn't what I am her about." Clarke looked at me and smiled tightening her grip in Bellamy's hand was she worried about something. "I wanted the two of you at the family dinner. Octavia and Lincoln will be there." I watched Bellamy's nose scrunch up and his curls fall into his eyes, Clarke moved them out of their way. A large smile on her face like she was enjoying the awkwardness. "We would love to go right babe?" He glared at her before he nodded his head and looked at me. "Yeah dad we would love to go to this awkward family dinner when is it." I look at him and sighed he had to be such a smartass. Just another thing that he got from his mother. "Tomorrow night to give everyone a chance to settle back in." I watched him nod his head thoughtfully before looking back at the camp gate that were fast appraising. "Where is this family dinner going to be taken place." Clarke smile wide at him before looking at me "There is a dining room in the southeast part of the station that no one uses I am guessing th at it will be there." I nodded my head and looked at her she was very insightful.

Bellamy groaned and look at her and then at me "Fine dad we will be there" I nodded my head and walked off letting them have thier time I think that was the real reason that he seemed tired. I sighed and walked into the infantry after a while, I looked at Abby she as laying in the bed she was healing nicely and should be fine in a couple days. But she was already trying to get out of the bed. "Abby rest" She looked up at me and I pushed her back down on the bed and she allowed it. "Im touched, I thought that you weren't ever going to speak to me again for the way that I have been treating Bellamy." I sighed heavily and looked at her "I never said that I just refuse to hear you talk bad about my son that was all." I heard the opening and closing of med bay door and then I saw hatred grow in Abby's eyes. "Bell. What are you doing here?" I didn't even need to turn around to know that it was him. He brushed past my shoulder and walked over to Raven's bed. She was sleeping but at the mention of his name her eyes fluttered open. I smiled at at their interaction, he was sweet when he wanted to be. He handed Raven something I am pretty sure that it was a tablet. "Thanks what do I owe you" She smiled at him when he shook his head no "Anything for you, you know that. Even if it's your work tablet to get started on your project." She smiled wide at him "I will need large amounts of wood I will get the engineers to work on the structure we are going to need chimneys for when it gets cold. So rocks would be the best." He nodded his head thoughtfully at her "I think that there is a quarry near mount weather I will send some men on it. As for the wood. I will take a few of the 100 and start cutting some trees down. It would be too much work to teach the arc people to do physical labor." She giggled at the comment what like we can't chop down tree and get rocks. "Alright well if you go hunting start to save the animal pelts they will keep us warmer than the blankets.

Bell grinned at her "Way ahead of your Reyes I got plenty of animal pelts stored in the storage room .I already took inventory after all the animals that I hunted we have about 100 plets but if I take a trip towards the colder parts of the area I am sure I could hut a bear or a large cat. But unlike the panthers hopefully this cat will have fur." She didn't really seem surprised but I was definitely surprise he hunted a 100 animals. I don't even know that I can't even hunt one. "Anything else that needs to be gathered that you and the engineers might need." She put a finger to her lips before looking at the table her lips peruse in concern and confusion. "Well if anything furniture, beds something better than coats maybe couches of futons stuff like that. I am thinking the old bunkers and the house that survive the bombs. People won't want to sleep on cots and hard couches for the rest of their lives. I also thinking that we should give them out based on the work effort. Not just giving them to the elite Alpha assholes who think that they are better than the rest of us." I saw Bellamy smiled deviously. "That was the plan, Raven you so get me." He mocking put a hand to his heart and she laughed at him. "Here I thought that the rebel leader didn't tell jokes." He laughed her before becoming serious "It's always been my dream to be a comedian." She laughed even harder before going back to the tablet. "Anything you think we will need oh fearless leader." He laughed at her before starting to get up "Not that I am aware of. I am going to head back to my room and look at the maps see the best parts to do this." She nodded her head and I look at Abby confuse. "You go work on him i got Raven." I nodded my head before walking off towards Bellamy.

I followed him down the hall and waite for him to enter his room before knocking on the door he walked right back to the door and open it an irritated expression on his face. "Its rude to eavesdrop especially when you aren't that good at it." He glared at me and I pushed my way in and looked at the bed Clarke was sleeping. I sighed she looked so innocent and yet I am sure my son ruined that. I looked at him and he walked over to the table looking at a map, circling zones that he thought would be good. I looked at him and he sighed "What dad and don't be loud I finally convinced her to get some sleep I don't want you waking her." I looked at him and then at the map "What are you and Reyes planning." He looked at me and then at the map and circled another location then he pulled something up on a tablet I think that it was saltiel showed a clearing large enough to house two stations and then he looked at me. "I am having Raven start designs on cabin there is no need to stay in this hellhole any longer then we need to. But I don't think that we should build the cabins here next to the station. I mean sure it is great when it comes to protection but I think that we should build the cabins in this location. There is a stream only a few yards away and this is a great hunting spot I go here all the time. Plus come winter we won't make it a week in this place the metal traps the cold and we will get sick and die. It's the best plan I just want to make sure that the cabins are doable before I start to enact the plans." I looked at him was this really my son I didn't even think that he could or would think this far ahead. "What?" I looked at him and I realised that I was staring at him. "Nothing I am just really proud of you ." I nodded my head and looked at him. "There's what roughly 400 people in the area and then waht 50 people left from the 100 that would mean we would need to make a lot of cabins. So it would make sense to stay here in the station while the cabins are being made. If we work in shifts then it should get down relatively fast. A night shift and a day shift and if we let people sign up for the shift that they want it would make things easier.

"Once that is done we can uproot the fence around the station and set it up again around the valley and it should be fine." I couldn't believe this he really did think about everything "All we need to do is get the people to agree with our plan of action. Though Clarke is better then me with convincing people to do things." There was a maon and I turned to see Clarke rolling over in her sleep no doubt because of the mention of her name. The blanket slipped off of her exposing her bare skin to the cold air. She started to shiver and Bellamy stopped what he was doing and tucked the blanket in around her boeger turning back to me and smiling. "Yea I know it's weird to see me so responsible you don't need to say it. O says it all the time" I shook my has sadly at him and then at her "Don't you find it hard to look at her for what the two of you did in mount weather." He laughed at me harshly before walking back over to the table "I love her and we did what we had to do to save you and everyone else we care about. I love her even more for having the strength to save our people at any cost. In my version of the story the two of us are the heros not the monster everyone fears." He looked at my coldly before turning back to the map all of his emotions vanishing form his face leaving only a stern expression deep in thought.

"Once this is all done we can use the station as a hospital and if we find any other survives they can go there till new cabins can be made or depending on how they feel they could choose to live here permanently." I looked at him and nodded my head "Is there anything that I can do to help." I look at him and there was a knock on the door and Nate walked in Sergeant Miller's kid. "What is he doing here" I looked at Nate he seem annoyed "He's just talking don't worry about it Miller." I looked at him and he seemed filled with rage. "Well dad this is my right hand man and my best friend Miller. Miller is going to be taken over the guard he is the only one I can trust not to screw things up with the grounders .They might have betrayed us but the truce still stands. A rider from Lexa told us as much earlier today when we got back." I looked at him and nodded my head before looking at Miller. "So Kane I hear that you don't want to send a search party out to find us. You were going to let us die that's nice." I saw Bellamy smirking at his friends antics before looking back at the map. "Nate leave it right now I need your help." He nodded head head and wake over to the map. "Were going to need people to cut down this section of trees it's the closest to the clearing I want to build the cabins at. The 100 get priority in the cabin because we worked the hardest. Then the people who help built the cabins and of course the parents of the surviving 100 and the dead 100 as well. Roma, John their parents get cabins without a doubt." I looked at him and sighed as he poured over the plans. I felt out of place here "Dad" I looked up at Bellamy he had this symbol on his face.

He beckoned me forward and I just let my feet carry me towards him not really knowing what to say. "The elites of the arc the ones that have been giving me dirty looks and causing problems. Will they object to this plan. I get that they won't be happy on who gets the cabins first but that's not really my problem." He looked at me and I smiled at him "Of course they will agree with the plan as long as you don't tell them that they will be the last ones to get cabins. " I watched his nod his head thoughtfully "I think that they will try to stage a coup is that happens I say we execute them but Clarke will no doubt say that we need to be lenient so what do you think. Execute them yourself or let the earth take their lives instead. Miller" He looked at me and then at Bellamy "They sent us here to die it's only fair that we do the same. Executing would be too good for them they need to feel the same things that we felt when they left us down here to die." I looked at Miller there was hate in his eyes. "Good to know I want you to vote with me on the subject is it ever does happen." He nodded his head and continued to pour over the map the best places to hunt, gather supplies and find the old house and bunkers that might have stuff they can up. I guess this is the new order and I'm glad to say that our people are in good hands with Bell.

There was a slamming sound and Maya and Jasper walked into the door they seemed frantic and they looked terrified to tell you the looked at Bellamy and then at the sleeping figure in the bed. "Oh so you guys get to sleep soundly and what Maya is forced to live out here with there are grounders. If she isn't part of our camp they will kill her." Bellamy rolled his eye uninterested in what they had to simply stared to speak to Miller about the locations that the would send people out of. "I swear to god Bellamy if Maya doesn't get to stay I leave." Bellamy turned back to Jasper his didn't really phase him. "Then leave Jasper nothing is stopping you." "Damn that's cold" A smile formed on Bellamy's face as John Murphy walked into the room. "John about time you got here, I want you to lead a squad for protection detail while they get the cabins made. You and Emori will get one of the first cabins. You're the 100 you are the piratory." He is smiled and walked over to the map slapping Bellamy on the back before looking over their plans. Jasper slammed his hands on the table waking Clarke up who glared at Jasper. "Jasper what is your damage." He turned to looked at Clarke anger growing in his eyes. "There sending Maya to die and your jerk of a boyfriend order it." She looked shocked for a moment then raked her hand over her face. "He didn't order it I did, now leave me be I am exhausted." She rolled onto her side and drifted back to sleep. "Bellamy please I saved Octavias life twice you only repaid one of those debts." He growled at Jasper before sneering at Maya. "Low blow Jasper I just want you to know she may stay but if she cause even the slight bit of trouble I will shot her." He nodded his head before running out of the room with Maya in tow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 What's Worse A Family Dinner Or An Angry Mob

Bellamy's POV

I woke up to the sound of slurping and a pair of warm lips wrapped around my cock. I smiled to myself "That's one hell of a wake-up call" I smiled and down at a mop of blond bouncy curls covering the lower half of my body. Clarke lifted her head up and licked her lips slowly before stralding me and looking into my eyes. "Well, our fearless leader did all the work yesterday when we go back so I figured you deserved a surprised this morning." I smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss before she started to buckle her hip and grinding on me. I moaned into her mouth before biting the bottom part of her lip and then licking it to sooth the pain. I trailed kisses up her neck every part of her skin was on fire. She started to moan as my hands found their way up to her chest and I cupped both her perky tits. I messaged them twirling her nipples with my fingers before throwing her on the bed and thrusting into her. She moaned my name and it drove me wild I slid a finger into her soaking wet folds and she moaned my name begging me not to was a knock at the door but we both ignored it I focused on the sound of her moans and eventually the sound stop. I thrusted into her long and slow. I leaned my head down and bit her nipple before running my tongue over it soothing her pain I felt her clutch and cum on me causing me to smile. That was when the door open and I look over to see my dad walking into the room. He was stunned at what he saw and he wasn't the only one. Abby was right behind him, this wasn't happening I threw the blanket over me and Clarke. "Would the both of you get out." They stood there stunned for what felt like ages before they got out of the room and I took the blanket off. Both of them spoke through the door. Both of them stuttering. "Sorry about that but were knocked," I growled at them and she smiled at me deviously, even though the was a blush still on her face. She pulled me into a deep kiss and I continued to thrust until I came in her but my dick was still hard and I could have kept going but they weren't moving from the door. "You two have to speak to the people about your plan in 5 minutes."

Clarke moaned but it wasn't because of me she looked at me caution in her eyes "We will be right there" I sighed and felt a sting on my back that I new was from Clarks nails. "You really need to get those cut." I watched her laugh at me before I got out of the bed and threw one some pants and a gray tee-shirt. I ran a hand through my mop of curly hair and she smiled at me. "I need to cut your hair after this meeting is over." I growled and looked at her "Why can't you leave it be" She laughs as she buttoned her pants and looked at me. "Well I could but I'm not going to." I groaned and looked at her before walking out of the room. I checked the hallway and they were both gone thank god I really couldn't take that right now. I grabbed Clarke's hand and walked out of the station to see a large group of people waiting. Miller walked right to us and smiled. "So you guys have a good morning." I laughed at him "What did you here" He smiled at me "Oh nothing much just that both your parents walked in on you.I was walking down the hallway at the time." I shook my head sadly at him before looking at the people. Clarke smiled and took a step forward, leaving me and Miller behind her. "Hello people of Alpha station I came to talk to you guys about a plan that Bellamy came up with, there is a clearing about 10 clicks from here, it's large and has a fresh stream and is great for hunting. Winter will be here soon and the station will only make it worse, with the help of Raven Reyes and the engineers, Bellamy is having them make the blueprints for the cabins. We would like you to sign up for shifts, we would build the cabins with chimneys and bed. While we slept in the station until they are finished."There were grumbles and anger began to rise in the crowd"Yeah so the workers can do everything and the elites get them." I growled and stepped up at standing at Clarke's side. "The elites will be the last to get cabins they aren't the priority, the workers, and the 100 kids that were sent down here to die to get them first. The elites will go last and I meant will also need people to head to bunkers and old houses that are still standing to get beds. The elites will also be the last to get those as well. These cabins will be given out based on the people that have been working since day one. In this camp, we will no longer reward the elite for doing nothing and shit on the workers who do everything."

There were cheers coming from a large majority of the people but the elites you could tell who they were because they don't say a damn thing. "The station will be used to hold medical patient once we move it will be nothing more than a storage unit and a hospital. If anyone has problems speak your piece now." All the elites raised their hand and one above the walked towards me. "What gives you the right we're the leaders and the doctors." I laughed at him "Actually Eric Jackson grew up on the same station as me and he is a doctor, and I grew up on the poorest station the only elites who are a doctors is Abby Griffin. As far as I am concerned Clarke stop being an elite when she tried to save the entire arc and the elites looked her up. Then you send her to die just like the rest of us on the ground. So if you have a problem with the way that things are going to be run then you can leave but you won't be taking any of our supplies." I stared him down for a moment before walking back to Clarke. "Alright so sign for the day, night or afternoon shift talk to Wick once you get your shift talk to Raven Reyes she is in charge of putting you on a certain task. Once that's done we will move out to start building." The all nodded their heads and I walked back in the arc and to my room. Clarke followed quickly. I yawned, I was exhausted and the day hadn't even started yet. Clark leaned against the door smiling and looked at me. "You handle yourself well." I looked at her and nodded my head and she simply staying there."But are you really going to work with the rest of them on the cabins you're needed to stay here and quell the anger from the elites? That little stunt won't keep them quiet for long." I sighed and nodded my head before getting up and grabbing my gun and a canteen full of water. "That is why I am leaving you here, Miller is coming with me to build the cabin if you need anything call for O. Lincoln is also coming with us so she will help you out. She has no problem going head to head with the elites they did lock her up after all."

She nodded her head but there was something in her eyes that made me feel worried, "Is there something wrong" She looked at me and shook her head no "It's just that my mother is going to flip and she was just starting to like you." I laughed at her that as what she was worried about you have to be kidding me. "Just make sure that you get back here before 8 we have dinner with you dad." I moaned at the thought of it, this was going to be so awkward. "Yeah, I was thinking that we just skip that" She raised her eyebrows and put her hand on her hips "Yeah fine be back here before dinner" I walked out other room and down the hall and ran into Miller he had his this coy smile on his face. "You ready to go" I look at him and he nodded his head and we left camp. We met Lincoln by the gates and Miller walked over to Raven and started to talk to her leaving me and Lincoln alone. When we first got down here I might have had a problem with that but he was family now. "This dinner isn't going to go well will it." I looked over at him and laughed he had this nervous look on his face. "I was thinking the same thing." I looked at him and his frown only got bigger. "I don't trust them sorry to say it I told Clarke and now I am telling you I don't trust the sky people." I looked at him and sighed "Neither do I but Clarke is insisting that just because they are a few bad people we can't blame all of them. I tend to disagree but for better or worse we are stuck with them." He nodded his head thoughtfully. "Its it messed up that I would rather be at the polis planning with Lexa rather than being here building a cabin." I didn't make eye contact with Lincoln but I knew that he was staring at me wide eyed. "No it's not weird you're a grounder, you don't have sky blood, you speak the language and you now the culture, you hunt better than most of the warriors in my tribe. You are a grounder remember that." I smiled at his words and looked at him "Yes but it's weird isn't it they don't know anything about newborn babies even when we landed here we at least at some kind of idea of what we are doing. They all stare doe eyes at the fire and expect someone to do all the work for them." I spoke trigedasleng I didn't need them listening to us talking. He laughed at my words and look towards the clearing we had made it. He clapped me on the back "You're right about that brother but that doesn't change the fact that you must lead them." I sighed nodding my head. "Let's get to work"

The sun had just set when I made it back to camp with Lincoln the others were walking slowly but it was almost time for the dinner and we needed to get changed. "Let's hope this goes well." He laughed at me as we ran down the hallway of the station and changed our clothes before running towards the east end of the station. I opened the door and they were all sitting down and Abby was sitting there. Great just great, Clarke was sitting next to my father and there was an empty seat next to her that was no doubt for me. There were plates of food in front of each seat I am pretty sure we were eating the deer that I caught from earlier. I sighed and sat down while Lincoln sat across from me next to Octavia. I sighed and kissed her on the cheek and Lincoln do the same with Octavia and the dinner commence, Lincoln talked to Abby about all the medicinal herbs that could help her. Octavia was smiling at me slyly so I decided to speak to her. "What? Why are you staring at me." I looked at her and she smiled at Abby and dad became confused. "Why is it that you feel the need to speak a language that the rest of us don't." I look at Abby but dodged her question and O smiled wide at me. "I heard that dad and Abby saw parts of you that they didn't want to see." Lincoln was in the process of drinking hh heard O and he started to choke and Octavia laughed as she patted him on the back. Clarke didn't speak the language but she knew why he was choking. A large pink tint started to form on her face. "Miller told you" It wasn't a question more of a statement "Oh yeah he told me that they knocked on your door and when you don't answer they took it upon themselves to walk in the only problem was that you two were in the middle of having sex." I glared at her only causing her to laugh while Lincoln had an apologetic look on his face. I shook my head sadly and look at her. I sighed heavily and glared at her it seems like dad and Abby finally caught on.

He sighed heavily and looked at Clarke and it looked like she was trying to sink back into her chair. I sighed and looked at him shaking my head no but he seems to ignore me. "Yes about this morning." I glared at him "We are not talking about this we are the leaders and if someone doesn't answer when you knock on the door it means don't walk in." I glared at him and Abby sneered "Yes well you kill 300 something people do you really think that you are fit to lead us." I snarled that her "I have killed a lot more than that and if it wasn't for what we did you would be dead but then again I wouldn't mind that" I felt a sting on my arm and looked down to see Clark was punching me. I growled at her and she gave me that look she always gives me. The behave or no sex ever again look. I looked at Abby but she seems on a roll tonight "Oh and what is this nonsense of not giving the elites priority you're going to need them to lead. They should get the cabins first." I laughed harshly at her this dark humor in my eyes. "Why the hell would I want to do that I don't need their advice to lead. There are only three people other than Clarke that I would trust to give me the advice to lead you aren't one of them." She glared at me and then at Clarke daring her to speak out against me. "Who pray tell are these people savages and children." I snarled at her and slammed my hand against the table "Call Lincoln a savage again and I will gut you, and if you must know yes he is one of the people I trust to give me advice along with Miller and O you're not on that list because you don't know what it means to live on the ground. You were willing to let us all die and take us to the dead zone a wasteland of sand. Not to mention you will willing to let all those kids die horribly in mount , some leader you would make" I sat down and I could see this touched look on O's and Lincoln's face they both seemed surprised but happy at the thing that I said.

She glared at me before looking at Clarke "Your father would be ashamed of you sleeping with this waldine trash. Your father was a brilliant engineer I am a doctor you should have aim high then this garbage." I felt my fingers curl around my knife on my waist before looking at her. I knew that there were tears forming in Clarke's eyes and it broke my heart "Don't take your frustration on me out on her. You're a sorry excuse for a mother and I thought that mine was bad." I glared at her and then wrapped an arm around Clarke's waist, I could hear her heart beating as she tried to mask the laughed at me before looking back at Clarke "How long did it take you to spread your legs you're nothing but a whore that fell for Walden trash you are not fit to lead." I heard Clarke's chair move as she briskly walked out of the door wiping the tears from her eyes. I stood up and glared at Abby "You have till morning to fall in line or leave this camp and I won't be letting you leave with supplies and I am going to make sure that the treaty I have with Lexa does not apply to Abby Griffin so you better watch your back if you leave." I looked at her and then at my father"Nice dinner dad we should do it again sometime." I glare at him before walking out of the room and running after Clarke. I made it back to the room and she was curled up on the bed crying as she looked at the watch that her father has given her. I walked are to the bed and pulled her into my arms, her hands rest on my chest. My heart aches at the sight of her "Don't listen to your mother she is just posted that she can't lead and that she will be one of the many people without a bed to sleep in or a cabin to live in. She is pisted that I pushed her out of office so easily. Don't let her hatred for me get to you do you hear me." I look at her and she nodded her head before crying into my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly hoping that she would stop crying. But she never did happen she simply cried herself to sleep in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 I'm Pregnant

Clarke POV

I woke up in Bellamy's arms this was the only place that I felt safe on this planet and there was no place better. I look at Bellamy's sleeping face he was so cute I found it hard to believe that he was the same man that killed 300 people the one that wouldn't let me do it alone. I sighed and looked at his jaw line it was so strong and I have no doubt that he would be the best leader this camp could hope for. As long as the elites didn't cause a problem every time that he left to build a cabin or go hunting that is. I sighed and thought about my mother she could say a terrible thing and I think that it was because she was a terrible person she hates Bellamy because he is the leader that she never could be. I felt my stomach turn and an acid started to burn my throat. I moved gently out of Bellamy's arms before running to the bathroom and puking in the throat was burning and the smell was rancid I tried to lift my head from the bowl but a wave of nausea hit and I upchucked my dinner, what little of it I ate. What could have made me sick?I heard footstep and then a moan "Morning sickness you okay I am pretty sure we have herbs that could stop that." I looked over my shoulder to see Bellamy. I whipped my mouth with the back of my hand and I looked at him and sighed "What are you talk about? I don't have morning sickness only pregnant women get that?" He sighed heavily and waited for me to flush the toilet before sitting on the bed.

"When was the last time you totally flipped on me and made me rub your feet" He didn't want to say the word but I knew what he was getting at. I thought about it and then my face fell. "Last month right after Finn started to go crazy." I stared at him in horror "There is no way, how can you be sure." I look at him and he rolled his eyes before pulling me back into bed with him. He held me and I let him. "My mother did try to hide her pregency I know the signs. I couldn't be sure with you because you don't tell me much when it come to your period unless its rub my feet and back." He sighed and kissed my forehead. "But I had a pretty good idea when you started getting picky. Not to mention you have been super horny lately." I looked at him and he smiled at me "It's because of the hormone imbalance. I do know some things, Clarke. Don't worry I got your back I'm not going anywhere okay. We are safe and well proved for, so don't worry. If you want to have this baby we will have it. If you don't then there are herbs for that too."I was in shock could he get even more perfect he understood what it meant to have a child on the arc but down here it is different and I could only thank god for this amazing man. My heart swelled with love at the thought of him being a father to us becoming parents. My love for him only grew greater as time went on, but then my mind registered what he had said and I became determined. "Of course I am having this baby" He smiled wide at me"I was hoping that you would say that." I laughed at him and snuggled close to him "What are we going to do I want to hide this as long an I can. You know your father and my mother won't be pleased. It would make it easier to hit it for a couple of weeks till the cabin shifts are up and running and the elites have learned their place." He nodded his head running his hand through my hair. "No problem but you don't work as hard you're going to start getting exhausted and I don't want you to put yourself at risk. My kid is a fighter and so is his mother but I would like her to take a break for once. It's bad enough that we let Maya in I can't have you causing a fight with her." I growled at the mention of that bitches name. I place my hand gently over my stomach and looked at him. "How do you know that I will have a boy" He laughed at me "I know thing baby and now my baby is having my baby" He smiled to himself and I look up at him. I sighed he wrapped his strong arms around me and as I allowed myself to drift back to sleep these next couple of weeks are going to be a lot of work.


End file.
